<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ONEUS｜英熊/DOON】愛囚 by mirrorkate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078075">【ONEUS｜英熊/DOON】愛囚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate'>mirrorkate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我們都只是在愛人面前將自己真實的模樣囚禁起來的人。</p><p>15 36 16<br/>BDSM預警</p><p>已完結<br/>3.22已新增番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>黑色的皮質沙發上，呂煥雄細嫩的雙腿被扒開與雙手一起被紅色的靜電膠帶捆在了兩邊，嘴裡的口球使他晶瑩的唾液從嘴角一直流落到爬滿吻痕的胸前，沾濕了其中一邊連接著小跳蛋和鈴鐺的乳夾。</p><p>在一個牆上掛著各種不同的鞭子，冰冷的情趣玩具放滿了架子的塗著暗紅色油漆的房間里，暖色燈泡發出的亮光打在了呂煥雄因喘息而不斷起伏的胸膛上，呈現出一種極為淫糜的姿態。</p><p>調到了最低震動檔位的按摩棒在呂煥雄體內不緊不慢地刮著他敏感得忍不住收縮的內壁。</p><p>震動棒的底座被頂在沙發坐墊上剛好被固定住，那根早已被他體溫染熱的刑具頂端每轉動一次，體內最脆弱的那片地帶就會被刺激一下，連帶著神經被一起牽動的性器也會無助地在他的小腹前不住顫動。</p><p>呂煥雄被綁在沙發上忍受這樣細細的折磨已經有十分鐘了，他無法達到高潮也無法放鬆下來，終於還是用求饒的眼神看向了坐在他面前一直看著這一切的金英助。</p><p>「這樣看我的話，我會忍不住的。」</p><p>金英助起身將唇湊近他耳側的時候，濕熱的氣息讓呂煥雄本能地縮了縮肩膀，顫慄的動作讓胸前乳夾上的鈴鐺發出了令人羞恥的響聲。</p><p>可是呂煥雄沒有辦法在口球擠滿他口腔的情況下說出那些求他饒了自己的話，只能用自己粗重的呼吸聲提醒金英助他快要承受不住了。</p><p>金英助用指尖輕柔地划過了呂煥雄被與雙腿用膠帶綁在一起的手臂，若有似無的撫觸帶起了一片雞皮疙瘩，一直從手臂到胸前、小腹到腿根，最後在按摩棒的底座上按下了第二檔的按鈕。</p><p>機械加速作動的聲音後是呂煥雄一陣慌亂含糊的呻吟，突然變得強烈的攪動讓他閉起了雙眼，濕漉漉的睫毛很修長，在金英助看來這張漂亮的臉忍耐的樣子充滿了性感的誘惑。</p><p>可這只是剛剛開始。</p><p>金英助松開綁在呂煥雄脖子後的口球帶子，他的唇瓣有些乾燥，金英助便輕輕地替他舔吻，感受他淫蕩的叫聲被不得不封在喉間的錯亂。</p><p>「唔…」</p><p>腫脹得難受的性器被握住時呂煥雄繃緊了僵直的腰。</p><p>金英助抹了抹呂煥雄胸前的晶瑩作為潤滑，將那根顫抖著的慾望柔柔地握在了手上，他沒有急著去做套弄的動作幫人緩解，而是用沾著唾液的指腹揉摩著他的龜頭系帶，給脆弱的地方最直接的刺激。</p><p>「讓我射……」</p><p>終於被放開唇的呂煥雄嗚咽著，四肢本能反應地掙扎，他想要合起雙腿，可都會被金英助用另一隻手扒開，直到膠帶已經有些鬆動，呂煥雄恢復自由的手緊緊掐住金英助的肩。</p><p>腫硬的頂端冒出了快要到達極限的液體，呂煥雄的神經緊繃著，時而弓起的腰肢下汗水已經浸濕了沙發皮革。</p><p>「忍住，會很舒服的。」</p><p>金英助沒有放慢折磨他的性器的動作，反而將震動棒的頻率調到了最高檔位，讓呂煥雄的呻吟再也無法抑制地溢滿了整個房間。</p><p>「我不行了…不要…」</p><p>體內的敏感點被不斷繞刮著，腫脹滾燙的部位也在金英助的掌心中用最讓他發麻的方式撫慰著，呂煥雄只能用殘存的意志控制著即將崩斷的那根控制慾望的弦，去抵擋不被允許到來的高潮。</p><p>「我數十秒。」</p><p>金英助的聲音明明很溫柔，卻讓那一刻的呂煥雄感到有些害怕。</p><p>十、九、八、七、六、五……</p><p>呂煥雄已經快要聽不見彷彿是行刑前夕的倒數般的聲音，耳邊只有自己快要震出胸膛的心跳聲，金英助的指腹仍然沒有寬恕地揉著他性器上最敏感的角落。</p><p>四、三、二……</p><p>他被分開的雙腿顫得很厲害，在最後一個數字被說出的瞬間，體內敏感帶積攢下來的快感和湧出乳白精液的前端一起同時迸發出了幾乎要使他失去意識的高潮，一陣耳鳴向他襲來，酥麻得癱軟的腰終於支撐不住地讓他滑下了沙發邊緣。</p><p>在他顫抖著倒在皮沙發邊的時候，不知道是什麼時候被關掉的按摩棒掉出了體外，金英助接住了在高潮中努力緩過神來的呂煥雄，小心地將他胸前的東西卸下來，順勢將人擁在了懷裡撫了撫他濕透的後背。</p><p>「還好嗎？」</p><p>呂煥雄沒有應他，任由自己剛剛達到頂點的身軀被金英助從這個可怕的房間里抱回臥室的床上，他知道金英助不會那麼輕易放過他。</p><p>就像他想的那樣，在一陣留下痕跡的親吻後，他躺在金英助柔軟的床上，雙腿再次被架起。</p><p>但呂煥雄已經沒有力氣求饒了，只能看著金英助將自己脹大的性器沒入他剛剛遭受過震動棒侵犯的地方，開始了不由分說的抽插，激烈的動作讓呂煥雄想要抓緊床單的手不小心將床上可愛的玩偶掃了下去。</p><p>金英助對呂煥雄的身體把握要比他想的更透徹一些，自己這副看似柔弱的軀體也比看上去要更加耐得住折騰，性器在體內的抽動很快又激起了呂煥雄新一波的慾望。</p><p>他有時候會對自己的欲求不滿感到羞愧，可金英助很懂得如何滿足他，甚至呂煥雄覺得自己會變成這樣，都是金英助的調教所害。</p><p>隨著逐漸加速的對脆弱點的衝撞，比第一次高潮時更加強烈的快感迅速充滿了呂煥雄的全身，他發軟的腿夾緊了金英助的腰側，前端早已隨著抽插冒出了大片稀薄的液體沾滿了他的小腹。</p><p>「我早晚會被你玩死…」</p><p>在呼吸終於平穩下來的時候，呂煥雄才緩緩對這個仍伏在他身上的人說。</p><p>「你害怕了嗎？」</p><p>金英助看著他玩味地問道。他看自己的眼神總是透著一種讓呂煥雄心慌的溫柔。</p><p>但身下的人搖搖頭，抬起身輕輕地親了一下他的嘴角代替了回答。</p><p>「抱我去浴室吧…我腿軟了。」</p><p>呂煥雄覺得有些丟臉，雖然大部分時間他在經歷完金英助對他的折磨後都會有種下不了床的感覺，雖然偶爾還是會硬撐一下，但金英助的家實在太大了，即使是爬他今天也很難用這種狀態爬去浴室。</p><p>呂煥雄曾經調侃過他，小說家原來是那麼賺錢的工作，竟然能住得起這麼寬敞的獨棟別墅，但金英助只是笑笑說自己不在住得舒適的地方會寫不出書，也會自戀地說自己不只是個普通的小說家，而是個暢銷作家。</p><p>金英助沒有拒絕這個無力地揉著自己大腿的人，將他抱了起來向浴室走去，甚至給他在浴缸里放好了熱水，自己也自然地坐進去久違地一起泡澡。</p><p>「你男朋友的新工作怎么样了。」</p><p>在水蒸氣開始瀰漫的空間里，呂煥雄背靠著金英助的胸膛漫不經心地玩著浴缸里的泡泡，聽身後環抱著自己的人在耳邊輕聲地問。</p><p>「嗯，說是去了別的出版社。」</p><p>「他不在了我們就可以更方便見面了吧。」</p><p>金英助說著，將唇貼近了呂煥雄的頸側。</p><p>「他不來你也還會有新的編輯隨時過來催稿…」</p><p>說起來呂煥雄才覺得，金英助的家的確是個危險的地方。</p><p>呂煥雄的男友曾經是負責金英助的編輯，好幾次他們在這結束那些難以啓齒的事情後差點撞上，呂煥雄只能躲在那個金英助平時會反鎖起來的房間里等人離開才出來。</p><p>當然也有一次，他撞上的不是自己的男友，而是金英助的戀人，一個他看過金英助手機里的合照，外表很可愛的男孩，聽金英助說是個在書店裡工作的孩子。那天在呂煥雄仍畏縮在皮沙發上起不來身的時候，他聽見金英助出去應付男孩時，那個男孩對他撒嬌的聲音，不知怎的湧起了一種羨慕的感覺，可能是因為想到自己和男朋友在一起的時候，根本不會有想撒嬌的慾望。</p><p>「在想什麼？」</p><p>金英助見呂煥雄玩著泡沫的動作停了下來開始發呆，便將他的臉撫向自己讓他和自己對視。</p><p>「在想你對你的小男友也會這樣嗎。」</p><p>呂煥雄也沒有露出什麼落寞的眼神，而是淡淡地直視著金英助的眼眸說著，聽這個人說出和自己所想的結果差不多的答案。</p><p>「他不一樣。」</p><p>也是。不然也不至於需要找我來玩這種禁忌的性愛遊戲了。</p><p>雖然金英助從來沒有提起過，但呂煥雄可以想象那個男孩一定不會知道金英助的這種性癖。他也肯定不會捨得對那麼可愛的人下重手吧，即使金英助的書里寫的全都是些不堪入目的欲情故事，但意外地可能是個會把柔情留給戀人的人。</p><p>金英助看呂煥雄眼裡的光暗了下來，有些好笑地問他是不是吃醋了。</p><p>怎麼可能。呂煥雄回答得倒是沒有遲疑，在金英助讓自己將身體轉向他後回應了他隨即印上來的深入的吻。</p><p>他不知道金英助是不是發現了自己很喜歡接吻這件事，總是會逮住機會有意無意地用呂煥雄最喜歡的方式，揉著他的耳垂和他親吻，就像現在這樣。</p><p>每一次和金英助接吻，呂煥雄都會覺得時間好像就要靜止了。</p><p>他想起金英助的一本小說里寫過，人只會在和自己真正愛著的人親吻時才會有這種感覺，可呂煥雄覺得並不是那樣的，也許所有溫柔的吻都會給人這種錯覺。</p><p>「好了…我下午還有工作…」</p><p>在感覺到兩個人的體溫急速上升的時候，呂煥雄輕輕地推了推他，他怕再吻下去他們又會忍不住再做一次，他真的會沒有體力去工作。</p><p>金英助看著這個人做出困擾的表情，又瞥見了他胸前那些自己留下的印記，忍不住用沾著濕滑泡沫的手指揉擦了一下，好像這樣真的能把吻痕洗去一樣。</p><p>「上次被學生看到，還以為我被打了。」</p><p>呂煥雄也低頭摸了摸自己胸口上的痕跡，想起有一次金英助不知輕重地用鞭子在他肩膀上留下了一道淺淺的淤血，雖然事後有給他塗藥，但在舞蹈教室教課時還是不小心露了出來。</p><p>「也許是真的被打了呢？」</p><p>金英助卻沒有表現得很愧疚，還在用來玩笑的語氣湊在他耳側挑逗他。</p><p>呂煥雄苦笑，真不知道這個人是不是寫書寫成了變態，覺得這些痕跡真的像自己的作品一樣，同時也害怕自己好像也漸漸變成了奇怪的人，偶爾竟然也會在洗澡的時候對著鏡子里自己身體上的吻痕發呆。</p><p>「不跟你說了…」</p><p>呂煥雄起身，抓起浴巾裹在了自己身上。</p><p>和金英助做了一晚上，一大早又被抓起來這樣折騰讓呂煥雄有些疲憊，但偷歡並不像約會，沒有那麼多可以自由選擇的餘地，只能抓緊這種不像話的時間去做這些見不得光的事情。</p><p>呂煥雄裹著浴巾推開那扇擺滿刑具的房間的門，將凌落在沙發邊被蹂躪得皺皺巴巴地衣服撿起穿上的時候，覺得自己好像有些狼狽，雖然這是他早已習慣的事。</p><p>在歡愉過後，金英助很少會送自己離開，多數時間都是他獨自去面對自己身上的狼藉。但願意成為玩具的人是自己，呂煥雄也並沒有怨言可以說。</p><p>呂煥雄一顆顆地扣著襯衣的紐扣，看見手臂上不得不想辦法遮蓋的膠帶勒出的紅色痕跡，默默嘆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>『被手銬禁錮的男人忍受著皮鞭對他刺痛得似乎要裂開的皮肉無情的抽打，一條條赤紅鞭痕像是枝藤纏繞在他蒼白的軀體上，櫻桃色的吻痕則是盛開在藤蔓上的極樂之花，用溢著快感的疼痛尖刺填補著他內心的空洞。』</p><p> </p><p>金建學在前往金英助家的路上翻看著這個自己從今天開始就要擔任他新編輯的人的書。</p><p>官能小說。</p><p>金英助最擅長的就是在這些露骨的性事描寫里敘述細膩的情感，也許是滿足了人們生活中無法宣洩的幻想，他的作品也是他們出版社簽約作家裡最暢銷的。</p><p>其實在金英助還沒畢業的時候，就已經用自己創作的小說拿過新人獎，而那個時候，金建學還和他在同一所大學，同一個文學社里。</p><p>在大學時代，關於金英助的傳聞都很不堪，說他的私生活混亂，所以才會寫出那些不入流的故事，金建學也不是沒有見過他頻繁地和不同的人曖昧的樣子。</p><p>金建學很不想承認但也不得不認證金英助確實很有才能這件事，只是因為孫東柱的原因，他並不喜歡這個人，也沒想過要和他處好關係。</p><p>而現在，自己竟然會成為他的編輯。如果不是前同事突然辭職，金建學也想不到自己還會在畢業後和這個人有交集。</p><p>他提著公文包走在那片高檔的別墅區，在離金英助的門牌還有些距離的時候，看見了一個身材不算高大的男人似乎是從金英助那棟別墅的院子里走了出來。</p><p>金建學雖然怕會是看錯了，但還是留意了一下這個朝自己方向走來的男生。</p><p>呂煥雄從金英助別墅里離開的時候，感覺迎面走來的穿著西裝的男人一直在盯著自己看，覺得可能是因為身上的痕跡又露出來了，便下意識地拉了拉貼近脖子的領子想要遮住上面的吻痕。</p><p>兩個人都沒有專注在腳下的路上，在擦肩而過的時候不小心撞到了對方的手臂。</p><p>「啊，抱歉。」</p><p>呂煥雄先開口禮貌性地道歉了，金建學卻還是看見了他另一邊敞開的領子里沒能刻意遮擋住的紅印子。</p><p>金建學知道自己不應該往那方面想，也許這其中存在些什麼誤會，但對於金英助人品的不信任還是讓他無意識地皺了皺眉。</p><p>「沒事。」</p><p>他看見這個長得很漂亮的男生慌忙地快步走開了，又抬頭看了看面前的門牌。的確是金英助的家。</p><p>這個人…不會在背叛孫東柱吧？</p><p>金建學不敢細想，他今天是來工作的，壓抑著那些不該有的莫名怒氣，他還是按了按門牌旁邊的門鈴，鐵欄的鎖很快被別墅的主人按開了。</p><p>他看著這個私生活風評並不好的暢銷作家穿著浴袍非常隨意地為他打開了門。</p><p>只是站在玄關就可以看見，敞亮的客廳很大，只有中央放著顏色純白的沙發茶几這樣簡單的傢具，空曠得讓人覺得沒有生活氣息，寬敞的落地玻璃窗後可以看見花園裡被悉心照養的花草樹木，並不像是這個人會有心思親自照顧的樣子。</p><p>「我是今天起擔任你新編輯的…」</p><p>「金建學？」</p><p>金英助收到負責人發來的名字時覺得這是個很熟悉的名字，見面才想起來原來是大學時文學社的後輩，看著他有些驚訝自己仍記得他的樣子，又招呼他坐到客廳的白沙發上慢慢交流工作的事。</p><p>其實大抵上就是一些工作交接的變動細節，金英助算是他接觸過的作家裡好說話的，從學生時代他看上去就沒什麼架子，即使年紀輕輕就拿了很多獎，也沒有故意給人擺出過什麼臉色。</p><p>金建學也當然知道他是個隨和的人，不然也不會有那麼多人願意周璇在他的身邊想要和他發生些什麼。</p><p>在金英助留意到金建學按亮手機屏幕確認時間的時候，起身走到了書房去拿這次寫完的原稿。</p><p>他走開以後，在等待期間金建學才有心思將視線四處挪動看這個外表豪華實則又很簡約的空間。</p><p>他瞥見臥室的門沒有關嚴，露出了凌亂的床單和被子。</p><p>有那麼一瞬間，只是一個瞬間，他想起了孫東柱，想到他是不是也會躺在這張床上，承受過金英助那些官能小說里描寫的直白的情節。</p><p>金建學的心裡有一種說不出的酸澀感，但思緒很快又被遞到眼前的厚厚的稿紙打斷了。</p><p>「合作愉快。」</p><p>金英助也沒有過多地和他像老朋友一樣念舊，畢竟他們在文學社也只是普通的前後輩關係沒有過很多交流，甚至能記得以前感覺到過金建學對他並不太友好的氛圍，雖然不知道原因。</p><p>但工作場合的兩人還是維持了最禮貌的狀態。</p><p>金建學接過原稿，沒有在金英助的別墅再逗留便離開了。</p><p> </p><p>在出版社大樓附近，有一家很大的書店，是他們那個城市一間有名的書局的總店。</p><p>金建學回公司路過書店的時候隔著玻璃看見了穿著店員制服的孫東柱正在小說區整理著被客人擺亂的書。</p><p>他有些猶豫，腦子里閃過了今天看見的男生從金英助家裡走出來的畫面，但還是邁出了遲疑的腳步走了進去，在人還沒有察覺到的時候站在了彎著腰放著小說的孫東柱身旁。</p><p>「下班見面嗎？我請你吃飯。」</p><p>孫東柱聽見男人低沈的聲音時愣了一下，但很快又回到了他習慣對著金建學做出的冷漠表情去抬眼看他，看這個西裝筆挺的人若無其事地隨手拿起了一本他剛擺放整齊的書瞥著封皮後的簡介。</p><p>「不用你請。」</p><p>但他還是接受了金建學的邀請。</p><p>書店玻璃門外一波波辦公樓里工作的人們繁忙來往經過，在孫東柱將工作服換下來退勤時已經是天色暗成了深藍色的時間，他看了看掛在牆上的時鐘，晚上八點。</p><p>和店長打完招呼走出店外時，金建學就坐在不遠處辦公樓之間裝飾性噴水池的邊上讀著手上大張的稿紙在等他。</p><p>「去哪裡吃？」</p><p>在人坐上金建學的副駕駛座上時，他才緩緩向身旁工作了一天有些勞累的男孩問著。</p><p>「上次那家面店吧。」</p><p>他系著安全帶回答道。</p><p>孫東柱所在的總店裡工作時間很長，也經常很晚才下班，每天留給他自由支配的時間並不多，但除了去找金英助，他也和金建學見面。</p><p>有時是晚上，有時是午休，他們會在辦公樓附近的餐廳一起吃飯，雖然兩個人並沒有什麼話說，但孫東柱說過金英助不喜歡他常常賴在自己家，作家總是需要一些私人空間來進行創作，於是剩下的那部分無處消遣的時間，就讓金建學給填滿了。</p><p>雖然除了一起吃飯喝酒，他們什麼也沒有發生過。</p><p>就像大學時在文學社的那樣，對於曾經向自己表白過的金建學，孫東柱沒有完全遠離過他，反而一直偷偷和他保持著這種說不清的曖昧，而金建學也同樣沒有疏遠過這個拒絕了自己，甚至還有男朋友的人。他們只是比前後輩更親近但又有些尷尬的關係罷了。</p><p>金建學自認是一個正直的人，至少在他的認知里，他看不慣金英助那樣道德感低下的樣子，但在面對孫東柱的時候，他又不可控制地會想要和他維持這種即使只能是見面的關係。</p><p>一種奇怪的心態。</p><p>孫東柱好像很耐不住寂寞，很害怕自己一個人呆著，儘管工作再累也總希望有人可以在他身邊，就算兩個人什麼都不說。而金建學這樣對他死心塌地的人顯然可以勝任這個角色。</p><p>偶爾金建學會覺得自己有點像被孫東柱吊著的備胎，但又清楚孫東柱對金英助的依賴讓他根本不可能會和他分手，於是也懶得去搞清楚這段關係到底會生出什麼樣的結果。他見過孫東柱在那個人身邊的樣子，很活潑開朗，和與自己在一起時完全不同的狀態。</p><p>他們在晚餐最繁忙的時間快要結束的餐館裡，點完了餐便無言地面對面坐著。</p><p>金建學給孫東柱倒完冰水遞到了他的跟前，看男孩沒有精神地摳著手機，緩緩地開口和他說著工作變動的事。</p><p>「之前負責金英助的編輯辭職了。」<br/>
「我現在是他的新編輯，今天去了他家拿稿。」</p><p>他看見孫東柱划著手機屏幕的指尖停住了。</p><p>「你沒有和他說什麼吧？」</p><p>「能說什麼？」</p><p>「我和你有在見面的事…」</p><p>「我們什麼都沒有做過不是嗎。」</p><p>孫東柱不知道為什麼有些生氣，金建學說得雖然沒錯，但他也並不想讓金英助知道這些。</p><p>他只是想要在金英助面前維持那種最乖最純真的樣子，那樣的人是不會在有男朋友的情況下頻繁地和別的男人見面的，還是一個明知道對方喜歡自己的男人。</p><p>「總之你不要多嘴…不要讓他知道我們在聯繫…」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>金建學其實不明白孫東柱為什麼會那麼愛那個人，還在文學社的時候，孫東柱就一直會去找機會接近金英助，即使金建學提醒過他很多次那不是個好人，就算他真的有機會和他在一起，也只會和其他人一起成為被他玩完就丟的玩具。</p><p>可是孫東柱從來沒有把他的話聽進去過，金建學也沒有想到，在金英助先於他們畢業後回來母校做文學講座的不久以後，孫東柱會來告訴他，他們開始交往了。</p><p>然後就這樣一直到了現在，他們都仍然在一起。</p><p>金建學本想把今天的事告訴孫東柱，但看著他的臉，又突然害怕看見他受傷的樣子，更害怕他會覺得自己在挑撥離間不願意再和自己見面，便將話憋回了心裡。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>「老師下次見！」</p><p>剛在舞蹈教室里揮灑完汗水的幾個女生和呂煥雄道著再見，向玻璃門外走去的時候，呂煥雄瞥見了門外站著的自己的男友。</p><p>雖然說過很多次不想要他來接自己下班，但他偶爾還是會在這裡出現。</p><p>「你怎麼來了…」</p><p>呂煥雄帶起一瓶礦泉水喝了一口，有些為難地走向了男友。</p><p>一般在和金英助偷歡過後的幾天，他都會盡量避免和男友見面，因為身上留下的傷痕太容易被發現了。</p><p>「我提前下班順便來接你，今晚一起去喝一杯？」</p><p>人倒是沒有察覺到呂煥雄的不自在，又給呂煥雄遞了張餐巾紙擦汗。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>呂煥雄接過紙巾，習慣性地扯了扯嘴角做出沒什麼靈魂的笑容，但對方似乎總是感覺不到這種淡漠。</p><p>坐到男友之前工作的辦公樓附近一家氛圍很好的酒吧里時，呂煥雄跟著男友點了一杯度數不算低的酒，然後就是聽男友開始分享那些他不感興趣的生活瑣事。</p><p>那些淡而無味的話聽在呂煥雄的耳里，卻沒有傳達到腦中。</p><p>自己到底是為什麼會和這個人在一起的呢。</p><p>明明是兩個性格愛好完全不同的人，只是因為是校園戀愛，兩個人在社團聯誼里相遇，呂煥雄也沒有拒絕這個人的表白，然後就這樣交往成為了習慣一直走到現在。</p><p>他能感覺到男友好像很喜歡自己，但他對男友的感情就總缺失一種激情，和男友在一起的時候，他似乎感覺不到那種能讓他心臟悸動的愛。</p><p>呂煥雄努力做出有在認真聽的表情看著這個人的時候，走神的思緒讓他視線不自覺落在了男友身後不遠處那個通往衛生間的走廊。</p><p> </p><p>不久前自己男友的歡送派對也是在這裡開的，出版社的人還邀請了和他關係很好的，那個他負責了很久的作家。</p><p>呂煥雄為了照顧喝醉的男友在派對的後半場走進這個酒吧的時候，剛抿了一口烈酒的金英助正坐在其中一個高腳圓桌邊將耐人尋味的眼神投向他。</p><p>呂煥雄一瞬間覺得酒吧里放著的音樂變得震耳欲聾般地纏上了他的整個腦袋，只是被金英助在這種場合用深邃的眼眸看一眼，左胸的心跳就會牽動他全身的神經，讓他不自覺地湧起發麻的感覺。</p><p>他裝出鎮定的樣子走到喝得有些上頭的男友身邊坐下，金英助也沒有再刻意去看他，但他的視線卻坐立不安地一直不自覺落在金英助的方向。</p><p>酒局一時半會兒並沒有要結束的樣子，男友雖然酒量不好，卻很愛逞強地一杯又一杯不停地喝，直到呂煥雄被身邊的酒氣醺得難受，終於忍不住起身走向了衛生間，一個將門外音樂隔絕得不算乾淨卻安靜了許多的地方。</p><p>只是他沒有發現金英助也放下了酒杯自然地跟著他的腳步走了進去。</p><p>在呂煥雄彎身將水龍頭流出的冷水拍在自己臉上再抬起頭看向面前的鏡子時，金英助已經在他身後曖昧地摟住了他的腰。</p><p>呂煥雄僵直的身體反應比頭腦判斷要來得更快，他不安的眼神直視著鏡中的男人，看他是如何將溢出龍舌蘭香氣的唇貼近自己發紅的耳側的。</p><p>「會被發現的…」</p><p>他不自覺蹙眉閉上了眼，被調教過的人只是因為這種曖昧的身體觸碰呼吸就加速得很快。</p><p>衛生間外的腳步聲打斷了金英助的進一步動作，反應過來的時候呂煥雄已經被作家拉進了最角落的隔間里，被壓在薄薄的擋門上動情地吻了起來。</p><p>金英助接吻的動作並不溫柔，他一隻手攬著呂煥雄下意識繃起的腰肢去壓制他的掙扎，另一隻手捧著他發燙的臉頰，去強迫他張嘴接受自己更加深入的親吻。</p><p>直到聽見門外的人離開了衛生間，被吻得不住喘氣的呂煥雄才被微微放開，看金英助用那種能引起他內心深處的懼怕卻又無法拒絕的眼神注視著他。</p><p>「不要在這裡…求你…」</p><p>「他不會發現的。」</p><p>金英助沒顧呂煥雄的慌亂，又開始舔吻他敏感的耳垂，同時將溫熱的手掌伸入了人的褲襠里撫摩那根已經被喚起的形狀，讓呼吸漏了一拍的呂煥雄只能用手捂住自己的嘴不讓淫蕩的聲音洩漏出來。</p><p>可是酥麻的快感還是很快傳滿了他身體的每一寸毛孔，金英助讓這個舒服得快要窒息的人自己撩起衣服將乳頭露出來的時候，呂煥雄的手都在顫抖，但他無法拒絕這個人的命令，只能顫顫巍巍地將單薄的衛衣拉起，把敏感的紅點暴露在這個危險的人面前。</p><p>看乖乖聽話的人的動作，金英助的嘴角微微揚起後舌頭輕輕點在了那個讓呂煥雄觸電般想要閃躲的地方。</p><p>乳頭被濕熱的舌不緊不慢地舔弄著，性器也被掌握在金英助的手中隨著套弄變得愈發腫脹，靠在門上的人終於還是雙腿發軟地順著門滑下，擁擠的空間里，他的面前就是金英助雙腿之間的位置。</p><p>理智還是沒能戰勝慾望，呂煥雄忍受不了地解開金英助的皮帶，三兩下將人的褲子拉下來後便把他同樣堅挺著的器官含在了嘴裡。</p><p>他可以聽見上方金英助也同樣忍耐著欲情的喘息，經過那麼多次交合練習，呂煥雄用唇舌撫慰他性器的技巧也已經讓他沒有能再挑剔的地方，但廁所的隔間畢竟不是個適合讓人慢慢享受的地方，呂煥雄含弄了沒有很久便被他拉了起來。</p><p>金英助將人翻過來背對著自己壓在了門上，一隻手從身後繞過去捂著呂煥雄的嘴的同時，用力地挺進了他的身體。</p><p>讓人頭皮發麻的慾望穿透了呂煥雄的身軀，抵在門壁的性器隨著身後的抽捅不可控制地溢出著敏感的體液，雙腿已經顫抖得快要站不住了。</p><p>「煥雄，你還在裡面嗎？」</p><p>快要失神的人沒有聽見衛生間門被推開的聲音，但男友明顯還帶著酒醉的迷糊的呼喚讓他心慌了一秒，他看呂煥雄離開座位的時間太久，有些擔心便來到了廁所。</p><p>金英助卻沒有停下對呂煥雄敏感點的撞擊。</p><p>「嗯…我身體不舒服…」</p><p>他用盡了一切意志力去擠出語氣最正常的聲線來回應門外的男友，小腹已經開始因為體內的高潮而抽搐。</p><p>「沒事吧？要和我先回家嗎…？」</p><p>「我…我馬上就來…」</p><p>男友帶著擔心離開衛生間的時候，呂煥雄終於支撐不住地倒在了地板上，明明沒有被另外刺激的前端也已經沾上不知道什麼時候射出的乳白液體。</p><p>「坐上來。」</p><p>金英助卻還沒有釋放，呂煥雄喘息著回頭仰視這個人的時候，他正坐在被放下的座板上柔柔地看著他，然而命令的聲音卻是不容拒絕的。</p><p>呂煥雄爬到他的身上時，被撐開的後穴已經可以輕易地坐入金英助滾燙的性器上，他的腰已經無法直起來了，只能伏在金英助胸膛上努力堅持著完成交合的上下動作。</p><p>「再深一點，你不會想讓你男朋友等太久吧？」</p><p>金英助雙手握著這個顫慄得快要融化的人脆弱的腰側，引導他將身體完全深入自己腫硬的部位。</p><p>頂到最深處的時候，呂煥雄痛苦地仰起了脖頸，汗珠在他的喉結上顯得誘惑，讓金英助沒忍住吻了上去，開始加速往上挺進的懲罰。</p><p>可是除了忍耐他什麼也做不了，只能任由身下的侵入使他羞恥的慾望再次攀入腦髓，體溫很燙，卻讓痛苦化為了快感將他的意志侵蝕殆盡。</p><p>在精液填滿身下抽搐的地方時，呂煥雄在意識迷離之間感覺到了金英助在輕撫他的後背等他緩神。</p><p>自己是什麼時候變成了能在這種地方被乾得神智不清不知羞恥的樣子的，高潮過後的罪惡感讓他心裡有些難受。</p><p>他看著金英助整理好自己身上的衣物，替他擦了擦身上的體液後，輕輕吻了吻他的臉頰便走出了隔間。</p><p>並不陌生的，被丟在原地的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>走神的時間好像有些長了，男友不知不覺已經替他點完了第二杯酒。</p><p>「喝完今晚要來我家嗎？」</p><p>男友問。</p><p>呂煥雄有些抱歉地搖了搖頭，他想起自己身上還未消去的吻痕絕不能讓男友看見，看面前的人也沒有太在意，只是把拒絕理解為了他工作勞累後想要得到休息。</p><p>偷情帶來的愧疚感還是會讓呂煥雄覺得不安。</p><p> </p><p>他還記得自己認識金英助也是因為男友。</p><p>在一次金英助新書發佈後的慶功宴上，那時候他的男友還是金英助的編輯，呂煥雄像每一次聚會後一樣來接醉酒的男友回家。</p><p>那是他第一次見到金英助，這個比自己想象中要年輕很多的作家。</p><p>呂煥雄同樣是個喜歡小說的人，那時候金英助的作品他也讀過一些，原以為寫出那種官能小說的作家一定會是有些閱歷的人，因為裡面刻畫的情感都太過深刻了，他從來沒有想過自己會因為情色故事而流淚，卻在讀完金英助的小說後受到了觸動，更沒想到這位作家竟然會與自己年紀相仿。</p><p>「你好。」</p><p>男友醉著向他介紹著這位作家的時候，金英助禮貌地向他伸出了手，暖而有力的握手。</p><p>呂煥雄在那個沒什麼認識的人的聚會上尷尬地坐在一邊等著，看自己的男友又到了別桌和其他編輯互相灌著酒時，金英助靠近了他的身邊。</p><p>後來呂煥雄想起來才覺得，那時金英助拿著酒杯坐在他身旁看自己的眼神，就像是找到了獵物一樣藏著隱隱的危險氣息。</p><p>「我很喜歡你的書。」</p><p>呂煥雄提到了一本金英助所寫的關於偷情者的小說，金英助靜靜地用溫柔深邃的眼神注視著他聽完他的感想後，主動提出了要和他交換聯繫方式。</p><p>在他男友沒有留意到的情況下，他們就這樣從那天開始一直保持著聯繫。</p><p>金英助一直覺得能夠讀懂他的故事的人，一定都會在書里找到自己的影子，而呂煥雄就是那個空虛的尋求不到滿足的人。</p><p>終於有一天金英助還是邀請了呂煥雄出來，在一家很有情調的西餐廳一起共進了晚餐。</p><p>就像是享用獵物前的前戲，金英助始終展現出一副紳士的模樣。</p><p>他穿著黑色的絲綢質襯衫，微微捲起的袖口下露出了名貴的腕表，拿起裝有紅酒的高腳酒杯時，手背的青筋若隱若現，這個男人身上的氛圍總是透著一股淡淡的神秘和性感。</p><p>「和別的男人單獨吃飯，你男友不會不高興嗎？」</p><p>金英助切著面前餐盤上的牛排，將目光投向了有些拘謹的呂煥雄。</p><p>「我沒有告訴他。」</p><p>「為什麼不？」</p><p>呂煥雄能看出對方並不是出於真正的好奇在問他，但也不知道該怎麼回答，他甚至是拒絕了男友一起看電影的請求來赴約的。</p><p>「看來你們的感情也不是很好，他是個無趣的人，對吧。」</p><p>金英助的每一句話都像在給他下套，呂煥雄能感覺出來，卻還是無法抵擋地走入了那個圈套。</p><p>直到最後一道甜點被擺上了餐桌，曖昧的晚飯時間接近尾聲，呂煥雄用叉子將酒香巧克力蛋糕切成小塊送進嘴裡的時候，棕黑色的巧克力醬不小心被粘在了唇角。</p><p>在人自己還未發覺的時候，金英助用指腹替他擦去了那抹甜得發膩的痕跡，看呂煥雄因為這個舉動而呆呆愣住的樣子，又將掌心覆在了他放在白色桌布上仍握著甜品叉的手上。</p><p>暖得讓人發慌的溫度從呂煥雄的手背傳導到了加速跳動的心臟。</p><p>他還是讀懂了這個男人向他發出的暗示信號。</p><p>在本該分別的夜晚，呂煥雄鬼使神差地跟著金英助走進了隱蔽的汽車旅館，他並不是沒有預料到過即將發生的事情，只是沒想到自己踏入的並不是一間普通的房間，而是一個他只在成人電影里見過的，掛著手銬皮鞭和他說不出名字的束縛器具的地方。</p><p>呂煥雄一瞬間有些慌張，可逃離平淡現實的新鮮感和未知帶來的一絲興奮讓他沒有拒絕接下來金英助對他的所有要求。</p><p>他從來沒有被那樣對待過。</p><p>金英助將呂煥雄放倒在房間中央鋪著白色床單的大圓床上親吻他柔軟的唇，愈發急促的濕吻就像所有偷情故事情節的開端，帶著濃得足以讓人融化的情慾，直到身下人被揉亂的衣服褲子全部被褪去，金英助卻拿過放在一旁的堅硬手拷將呂煥雄柔嫩的手腕禁錮了起來。</p><p>在被黑色眼罩蒙起雙眼的時候，呂煥雄緊張地掙扎了一下，有些鋒利的手拷在他手腕的皮膚上留下了淺淺的刮痕。</p><p>「放鬆，會受傷的。」</p><p>金英助就在身後，他將床上背對著自己的呂煥雄攬在了懷裡，用手分開身前人的雙腿，迫使他開腿露出自己渴望撫慰的性器。</p><p>然而呂煥雄什麼也看不見，他看不見自己此時羞恥的姿勢，只能感覺到身後的人用抹滿了潤滑液的手掌握住了他的前端，緩慢而有力地開始了套弄。</p><p>久違的刺激讓呂煥雄的喘氣變得誘人，他能感覺到背後的人發硬的部位頂著自己的身體，卻仍然不緊不慢地在用手指玩弄著自己那根快要燙得達到頂點的慾望。</p><p>「你男朋友也會這樣對你嗎？」</p><p>金英助在他的耳邊輕聲問著，指頭在最敏感的頂端上打著轉，讓呂煥雄本能地扭動了一下腰想要躲避。</p><p>「回答我。」</p><p>「不…不會…唔…」</p><p>在回答的聲音仍顫抖著的時候，身後的人另一隻手繞到了他的嘴邊，將修長的手指伸進呂煥雄的嘴裡，靈活的指尖攪吻著他無助的舌頭，又被逐漸適應的人含吮了起來。</p><p>在感覺到懷裡的人快要達到高潮的時候，金英助放開了他。</p><p>想要釋放的人難受地挺了挺身，黑暗中，呂煥雄感覺有類似皮帶一樣的東西被戴在了自己的脖子上。</p><p>金英助將他的眼罩卸下來時，呂煥雄才知道那是一根系著鈴鐺的項圈，而握著牽引繩的金英助已經站在了床邊，輕扯著繩子的另一端要呂煥雄下床爬到他的腿邊。</p><p>開腿被玩弄了那麼久的呂煥雄腿有些無力，可是看著金英助凝視自己的目光，卻覺得自己陷入了無法抗拒的誘惑，他想起了很多金英助書里寫過的性愛場面，突然發覺這個男人也許並不像看上去的那樣斯文。</p><p>被拘束的雙手讓他的動作有些艱難，他堅持著跪著爬到已經坐在了沙發上的金英助面前時，被他掐著下巴凌亂地吻了一會兒，還未緩過神來又被按在他的胯間，碩大的性器填滿了他的口腔。</p><p>他的男友從來沒有讓他為自己口交過。</p><p>「含深一點，看著我。」</p><p>稚嫩的技巧顯然不能讓金英助滿足，呂煥雄只能聽從著聲音被蒙上了忍耐的人的指示，用濕潤得惹人憐愛的雙眼看著這個男人，張開唇一點點地舔弄著那根即將會貫穿他身體的刑器。</p><p>被抱回床上解開手銬從身後插入的時候，呂煥雄感覺到了前所未有的痛苦。</p><p>金英助沒有為他做太多的擴張，好像是故意要讓他承受痛楚，可他的手又有力地握著他的前端快速套弄著，快感和疼痛同時入侵了呂煥雄的感官，讓他錯亂得幾乎成為叫喊的呻吟充斥了整個刑房。</p><p>那是呂煥雄第一次經歷那樣刺激的交合，他的臉沒進了枕頭，抓著床單的手松開又再抓緊，金英助甚至沒有給過他喘氣的時間，讓他已經不知道自己的身體到底是因為痛還是因為舒服而在發抖。</p><p>「對不起…不要了…」</p><p>體內痙攣的人沒有緣由地道歉，但就像真正在施罰一樣，金英助將他翻過身，再一次頂進了那個仍在抽搐的部位最深的地方。</p><p>呂煥雄全身麻痹得失去了支撐理智的力氣，他只記得在自己快要暈厥過去的時候，金英助終於釋放在了他的體內，用指腹擦著他額邊的汗吻了吻他眼角不知道什麼時候流下的淚痕。</p><p>從那天起，他們之間的秘密就變得一髮不可收拾。</p><p>有時候呂煥雄會覺得自己的身體變得愈發奇怪了，他開始渴求讓他痛苦的快感，也開始享受金英助對他肉體和精神的支配。</p><p>明明是有違道德的不倫關係，呂煥雄的身體越是滿足，精神上的愧疚就會越沈重，可是他卻沒有辦法拒絕金英助一次又一次的邀請，終於還是無法自拔地陷了進去。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>「英助哥，我們都好久沒有約會了…」</p><p>孫東柱正坐在客廳沙發上撒著嬌向身旁剛寫完稿出來的金英助抱怨，又將早以切分好的一塊草莓蛋糕遞到了他的面前。</p><p>那是他在下班路上的甜品店裡看見的，想著要來金英助家便一起買了過來，結果金英助一直窩在書房裡工作，奶油都快要融化了都沒有想起這塊蛋糕。</p><p>「最近準備新書太忙了。」</p><p>金英助接過紙碟，看孫東柱撅著嘴有些失落的樣子。</p><p>「東柱想去哪裡約會？明天我要去趟出版社，可以來接你下班。」</p><p>在聽到金英助主動要和他見面後孫東柱又立刻露出了笑容。</p><p>孫東柱覺得自己在他們交往的這些日子里，總是得不到想要的安全感，他曾經提出過想要和金英助住在一起，也常常想方設法才能和他多相處一些時間，但都被這個人用工作繁忙的理由拒絕了。</p><p>「那明天下班我也可以來這裡睡嗎？」</p><p>孫東柱在他的面前就像一個小孩子，很敏感但也很好哄，只是沒有那種戀人該有的感覺。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>金英助答應了他，自然地想摸摸他的頭，但指尖剛剛觸及人發絲的時候，孫東柱還是下意識地閃躲了。</p><p>在意識到自己又因為本能而躲開了金英助的觸碰時，孫東柱的眼神有些慌張，他看見了金英助眼裡一瞬閃過的抱歉，這讓孫東柱更不知道該怎麼辦。</p><p>因為自己的心理陰影，這些年孫東柱從來沒有讓金英助碰過他，這也是孫東柱心裡不安的原因，自己是和官能作家交往的人，卻幾年都沒有和他做過那些情侶之間會做的事。</p><p>孫東柱其實很懊惱這樣的自己，卻不知道該怎麼面對，只是在金英助正要開口和自己說些什麼的時候，掐緊了他臂彎上的衣料閉著眼吻向了金英助的唇。</p><p>金英助有些驚訝面前人的動作，他知道孫東柱一定是在逞強，但又覺得也許也到了可以幫他克服的時候了，他還是小心地試圖回吻這個僵住了身體的人。</p><p>然而在金英助正要將重量壓向自己的時候，孫東柱還是緊張地用力推開了他。</p><p>「對不起……」</p><p>孫東柱有些難受，那個吻已經是他的極限了。</p><p>「沒關係的。」</p><p>金英助本想扶他起來，卻沒敢再碰他，而是掛回了他總是做出的溫柔的表情去安慰他。</p><p>空氣突然冷了下來。</p><p>「我去洗澡了，你先回房間休息吧。」</p><p>「嗯…」</p><p>孫東柱看著金英助從自己身邊站起來走向了浴室，茶几上的草莓蛋糕奶油已經融化得失去了原來的形狀，他就這樣獨自坐在空蕩的客廳里開始發呆。</p><p>這已經不是他第一次這樣拒絕金英助了，即使金英助也知道他所經受過的那些事，總是溫柔地和他說沒關係，可越是這樣，孫東柱就覺得金英助的心離他越遠。</p><p>呆滯的視線不自覺地移向了拐角處的那個房間。</p><p>那個金英助總是反鎖著的房間，孫東柱曾經好奇地問過他為什麼要鎖著不讓他看，但金英助只是哄他說裡面都是些藏書，沒什麼特別的。</p><p>那好像一直是金英助的一個秘密，而孫東柱覺得，金英助身上似乎有很多他不知道的秘密，只是他從來都沒辦法去探明。</p><p>孫東柱明知道那個房間今天也一定無法被他打開，但突然浮現的第六感好像一條牽引著他的線，讓他不自覺地要往那邊走，手握上了門的把手。</p><p>然而擰動把手的瞬間，門卻順利地被他打開了。</p><p>孫東柱的耳邊是浴室內傳來的花灑水聲，一個金英助一定不會發現的時間，他推開那扇門的瞬間，看見的卻不是金英助嘴裡所說過的那些書，而是一件件用於調教和施虐的器具。</p><p>暗紅色的房間，幾個鐵架上放著不同形狀的震動棒和鞭子，一些用於拘束的繩子手銬，還有很多讓人羞恥的玩具被放在了一起，中央的皮革沙發被清理得很乾淨，裡面所有的一切都和這個別墅純白的色調格格不入。</p><p>水聲安靜下來的時候，孫東柱慌忙把門關上了。</p><p>他回到了金英助的臥室，心不在焉地鑽進被窩里，看用浴巾擦試著頭髮的人進來坐到了床邊，替他關上了床頭燈。</p><p>「早點睡吧。」</p><p>「晚安…」</p><p>燈光熄滅，孫東柱腦中卻全是那個房間的畫面，即使金英助安穩地躺在了自己的身邊，他也難以入眠。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>孫東柱已經忘記自己是為什麼會對金英助產生那麼執著的愛的了，只記得那份嫉妒和想要得到他的心情。</p><p>剛剛加入文學社的時候，金英助已經是即將畢業的學長，很少會過來參加文學社的活動。</p><p>他還記得第一次見到金英助，是在學校圖書館裡，那時孫東柱的手裡正拿著那本小說。</p><p> </p><p>『沒人能夠理解那毒藥般讓他不可自拔的偷竊欲，把他人之物據為己有所帶來的滿足感讓人上癮，他甚至願意捨棄自己擁有的一切都要將他搶奪過來。』</p><p> </p><p>「那就是我們社拿過新人獎的學長嗎？」</p><p>孫東柱坐在有些距離的自習桌旁，抬頭看見那個還只聽說過名字的長得俊美的人正站在外國文學區找著些什麼，孫東柱將書簽塞在了小說里，問身邊拿著兩杯咖啡剛剛坐下的金建學。</p><p>「是他。」</p><p>「旁邊那是誰？」</p><p>「誰知道，他男朋友吧。」</p><p>金建學對那些校園八卦並不感興趣，畢竟傳到過他耳邊關於金英助的亂七八糟的傳聞太多了，他只知道那不會是個什麼乾淨的人。</p><p>但孫東柱卻一直看著兩人的方向走神，看金英助從書架中抽出了一本書遞給了身旁的男生，他笑得很溫柔，又輕輕摸了摸那個男孩的頭。</p><p>金建學在面前晃了晃那杯準備給他的咖啡時，孫東柱才想來移開視線。</p><p>他接過咖啡咬著吸管，將那本未讀完的小說翻回了封面，看作者姓名的位置寫著：</p><p>金英助。</p><p>孫東柱從來沒有將心裡的黑暗面表現給過任何人看見，他總是對所有身邊的人笑得很開朗，做出最符合他形象的角色，在表演逼真得自己都快要相信的時候，又會被內心不時冒出的那些不該有的念頭所喚醒。</p><p>該說是偷竊癖，還是單純的妒忌，孫東柱自己也搞不清楚，只是看見美好的事物，即使那是屬於別人的，也會想要搶過來。</p><p>這種想法說給誰聽都會被認為是壞的、是不正常的吧。</p><p>可是讀了金英助的那本被大家爭議著扭曲陰暗的小說，他才發現原來真的會有人明白自己這種讓人不齒的慾望。</p><p>心中的魔藤終於還是不受控制地蔓延到了金英助的身邊。</p><p>雖然不管自己再怎麼有意無意地去靠近他，那時有著交往對象的金英助對自己都保持著一種禮貌的距離感。</p><p> </p><p>直到金英助畢業後作為傑出校友被邀請回母校做文學講座，和文學社的大家久違地見了面。</p><p>「難得回來大家一起去喝喝酒吧。」</p><p>禮堂外幾個社里的前輩提議著，孫東柱也立刻加入到了其中。</p><p>「我就不去了。」</p><p>金建學拍了拍孫東柱的肩膀，他並不想參加這種沒意思的聚會去看自己喜歡的人又要怎樣在自己面前和金英助說笑，而那正合孫東柱的意。</p><p>他們一行人在酒吧區隨意找了一家沒有去過的，似乎不只有學生光顧的店，雖然看上去有些亂，但大家也沒有太過在意。</p><p>孫東柱本來自然地和金英助坐在了一桌，但前輩們和金英助聊天太過熱絡讓他無法插話，有些無聊的他便默默地離開了酒桌坐到吧台旁邊。</p><p>他拿起小杯的龍舌蘭傾入了喉嚨，濃烈的酒精像要把他的喉嚨灼燒一樣，那是孫東柱接受不了的味道，只是金英助喜歡的酒他也想要嘗一嘗才點了一杯一樣的試試。</p><p>因為烈酒刺激而皺眉的樣子卻被金英助注意到了。</p><p>「喝不慣嗎？」</p><p>金英助走到他身旁的時候，孫東柱仍在被口腔里的酒味醺得有些暈乎，看金英助坐在了他身邊，才努力調整了一下表情。</p><p>「嗯…太苦了。」</p><p>「試試這樣。」</p><p>孫東柱看著金英助又跟調酒師要了一杯相同的shot，將酒杯旁他剛剛沒有注意到的鹽撒了一些在自己的虎口上。</p><p>「抿一口。」</p><p>金英助將手緩緩遞到孫東柱嘴邊的時候，人雖然有些愣住，但還是照著他的話抿了抿他虎口上細細的鹽粒。</p><p>曖昧而有些色情的動作。</p><p>唇觸及人的皮膚時，細鹽的咸味在舌尖微微化開，孫東柱又接過了那杯龍舌蘭皺著眉灌進了嘴裡，奇怪的是這一次苦味卻變淡了，酒精的味道也柔和了許多。</p><p>孫東柱覺得奇妙而變亮的眼神對上了金英助的眼眸，但還未來得及和他說上更多的話，人又被其他桌的前輩們叫去了。</p><p>金英助走開的時候，孫東柱坐在吧台前止不住地心跳加速，不知道是因為一連喝下兩杯烈酒，還是因為金英助那個讓他悸動的行為，他的頭很暈，也回不過神來。</p><p>以至於當他站起來想要走回大家所在的區域時，被不認識的人搭訕也沒有反應過來就用虛浮的腳步跟著那些人走了。</p><p>「我朋友說你長得很漂亮，想認識你。」</p><p>幾個人拉著孫東柱的手腕將他帶到店外時，孫東柱的眼前仍然是模糊的，酒精上腦後他的知覺變得麻木，甚至沒認出來那些拉走他的人並不是他的前輩。</p><p>「你們是誰…」</p><p>孫東柱含糊不清地問著，那幾個圍繞著他的男人卻誰都沒有回答，而是將人推倒在了後巷角落的幾個垃圾袋上。</p><p>「唔…」</p><p>幾雙手粗魯地扒著他衣服的時候，孫東柱才漸漸清醒過來，可認識到自己處境的危險時已經太晚了。</p><p>「別出聲，很快就好了。」</p><p>那些人捂住了他的嘴，將他壓在了髒亂堅硬的地上強迫他的兩只手去摸那些人骯髒的部位，褲子被拉下時孫東柱拼命地想要發出求救的聲音，卻讓那些人更加粗糙地按住了他的唇。</p><p>不要，求你們不要。</p><p>喉間不成語句的低吼沒有讓那些人心軟，孫東柱流著淚承受著那些讓人作嘔的撫摸，在掙扎的動作逐漸變得絕望時，他聽見了金英助喝止的吼聲，還有一群人急促的腳步聲。</p><p>發現孫東柱消失在酒吧里的金英助帶著幾個人來到後巷時，其中一個暴躁的前輩將正趴在孫東柱身上的男人扯開推到了一邊，把人按著揍了幾拳，其他人也拉上褲子落荒而逃了。</p><p>金英助把外套搭在受驚痛哭的人身上時，孫東柱驚恐地想要推開他，卻被安撫著緊緊抱住了。</p><p>「不要……」</p><p>「別怕，我們已經報警了。」</p><p>金英助照顧著他的情緒讓其他人先回到店裡，自己替孫東柱撿回了已經被弄髒的遮蔽身體的衣服，就在原地抱著他一直等著姍姍來遲的警察。</p><p>只是等到終於做完筆錄，在醫院處理完摔破的傷口後，孫東柱還是沒支撐住地暈倒在了金英助懷裡。</p><p>好像是從那以後，孫東柱就開始害怕獨處。</p><p>他在金英助的別墅里呆了很多天，而金英助也一直靜靜地陪在他身旁，在他夜裡失眠得睡不著的時候也強忍著倦意打開夜燈陪他聊天，甚至買來了和這個別墅風格不相符合的孫東柱喜歡的可愛玩偶放在床邊，因為他害怕人的觸碰，那就讓玩偶來代替他的擁抱。</p><p>直到身上擦傷的口子已經完全愈合，孫東柱不再在一個人呆著的時候心慌得流淚。</p><p>孫東柱看著偶爾會過來找金英助的那個男孩在這個別墅的客廳里小心翼翼地問著些什麼，也許是覺得自己在金英助家裡呆了太久不太合適，而金英助也只是撫著那個男孩的腦袋安慰他。</p><p>他對男孩的一切動作都太過溫柔了，孫東柱才發覺自己已經在這些天和他相處的時間里，深深依賴上了金英助身邊散髮著的讓人感到安心的氛圍。</p><p>如果自己也可以成為那個人就好了。</p><p>那個瞬間，他突然很想要把金英助搶過來。</p><p>金英助是愧疚的，如果那天他可以更早地留意到孫東柱陷入了危險之中，也許陰影就不會印上孫東柱的內心，他不該讓自己的後輩一個人在那邊喝那些烈酒，也不應該在人正在好起來的時候趕他走。</p><p>在那個男生離開別墅的夜裡，孫東柱在客廳里那個男生坐過的地方，和金英助哭得梨花帶雨地表白時，出乎孫東柱意料的，金英助竟然沒有拒絕他。</p><p>孫東柱至今仍然不明白，金英助會答應和他交往究竟是出於憐憫，還是真的喜歡他，可是他也不敢去問，因為他知道不管答案是什麼，他搶走了別人男朋友的事實都不會改變。</p><p>可自己是真的愛上了金英助，有些自私但又有什麼錯呢。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>夜深，孫東柱輾轉反側還是睡不安穩。</p><p>窗外透進來的月光撒在了金英助的側臉上，臥室昏暗但孫東柱仍然可以憑那一點微光看清他身旁這個已經進入夢鄉的人。</p><p>那個房間或許會有其他人進去過嗎，金英助會不會因為自己無法滿足他而和別人發生關係，他又為什麼要騙自己。</p><p>孫東柱覺得自己很奇怪，比起被背叛，他好像更怕自己無法拴住這個人。</p><p>「英助哥…你睡了嗎？」</p><p>他小聲地喚熟睡的人的名字，沒有回應。</p><p>沒有肉體關係的戀愛真的能夠長久嗎，他們交往的這段時間里，金英助對他總是無比溫柔，那種蒙著一層紗的溫柔甚至讓孫東柱覺得金英助只是在照顧他，而不是在愛他。</p><p>柔軟的棉被下，孫東柱還是伸出手去牽住了平躺著的人的手。</p><p>他心一橫跨坐到金英助身上的時候，動作讓這個半夢半醒的人微微睜開了眼。</p><p>「東柱…怎麼了…？」</p><p>仍然模糊著不清醒的聲線。</p><p>「英助哥，我們做吧…」</p><p>再不努力改變的話，金英助可能就會像拋棄他以前的戀人一樣拋棄自己。</p><p>孫東柱這樣想著，扒著人的肩膀吻在了金英助的唇上，比起親吻更像是硬生生把嘴唇貼了上去的僵硬。</p><p>金英助被緊張的人壓得難受，他輕輕推開孫東柱，看人眼角有些濕潤卻很堅決，便也沒有去拒絕他，而是翻身讓不安的人躺回了自己身下。</p><p>睡夢被吵醒的金英助似乎沒有太多力氣去和他說什麼，只是盡量輕柔地去捧住了孫東柱的臉頰，重新吻住了他。</p><p>對待孫東柱總是需要小心翼翼，他和呂煥雄很不一樣，如果說呂煥雄是可以被隨意擺弄的人偶，孫東柱便是易碎的玻璃擺設。</p><p>身下的人還是不自覺地開始抵抗，手緊緊地抓住了他的手臂克制著不去推開，仰著頭去適應那個逐漸變得急促的吻。</p><p>在金英助手伸入孫東柱睡衣里揉弄他腰側肌膚時，那種記憶里讓他恐懼的觸感湧了上來，指甲摳進了金英助的皮膚讓人皺眉停下了動作。</p><p>他抬身看向孫東柱，才發現人的眼淚正止不住地流，純淨的眼裡溢滿了無助。</p><p>「東柱…」</p><p>金英助本想伏下身去抱抱他，又想起了擁抱也是他所難以接受的觸碰，便躺回了他的身邊把床上的玩偶放到了男孩的懷裡。</p><p>「不要再勉強自己了。」</p><p>「我們總不能永遠這樣…」</p><p>「別想那些事。」</p><p>「可是…」</p><p>孫東柱抱緊了玩偶，他有些激動地本想告訴這個被自己先挑起又不能進行下去的人他知道了那個房間的秘密。</p><p>可是有些話永遠都不應該說出口。</p><p>「英助哥…你真的喜歡我嗎？」</p><p>金英助的回答還是像每一次自己因為沒有安全感而逼問他時一樣。</p><p>「當然，快睡吧。」</p><p>他翻過身背對自己，呼吸很快又變得緩慢而平穩，只剩孫東柱側身看著他的背影再也無法睡著。</p><p> </p><p>響著早晨鬧鈴的手機隨著震動掉下了床頭櫃，孫東柱揉著迷糊的眼睛去撿，才發現金英助已經早早地醒來沒在床邊了。</p><p>拖著腳步去到客廳，茶几上精緻的餐盤上是幾片塗好了黃油的吐司和煎蛋，金英助為他準備的早餐。</p><p>孫東柱想起昨晚的事，覺得有些尷尬。</p><p>書房的門虛掩著，他能看見金英助戴著細框眼鏡認真工作著的樣子，但也沒有去打擾他，而是端著餐盤坐到了落地窗旁的花園邊上。</p><p>院子里的花草被養得很漂亮，雖然自己在別墅的時候從來沒有見過金英助去打理。</p><p>孫東柱發著呆嚼著被烤得焦脆的吐司，聽見不知道什麼時候走出來的金英助喚他才想起來該是上班時間了。</p><p>「我送你去書店吧。」</p><p>坐上有些陌生的副駕駛座時，孫東柱才發覺自己明明和金英助交往了那麼久，但坐在他車上的時間還沒有坐在金建學身邊多。</p><p>車內很安靜，不像金建學總喜歡放著些音樂去緩解他們之間的寂靜，金英助只是安靜地轉動著方向盤，也沒有在意孫東柱正看著自己專注的側臉發呆。</p><p>金英助把車停在了出版社樓下的地下停車場里，沒有再送孫東柱到書店門口。</p><p>「晚上見。」</p><p>孫東柱覺得明明只是和他呆了一個晚上，經歷的事情卻讓他疲憊得像過了很久很久。</p><p>偷來的幸福總是讓人不安。</p><p>他心裡知道能夠放棄原有的關係去接受別人勾引的人，總有一天也一定會離開自己，再投入別人的懷抱。</p><p>可是佔有的想法總是揮之不去。</p><p>孫東柱胡思亂想了很久也無法集中精神去工作，等到他抱著一箱新書從倉庫里出來的時候，已經是午飯時間。</p><p>心不在焉的眼神落在了玻璃門外，從辦公樓里走出的人群里有熟悉的身影，是金英助和金建學正並排走著，似乎還在聊著公事。</p><p>隔著那層阻隔了書店內柔和音樂的玻璃，金建學不知怎的也對上了孫東柱的視線，隨即金英助也順著他們對視的方向看了過來。</p><p>臉莫名其妙的發燙，卻看見他們一起走進了書店。</p><p>「東柱，一起吃午飯嗎？」</p><p>金英助先開口了，他看了看手腕上的表確認現在也該是男孩的午休時間。</p><p>一旁的金建學倒是表現得很自然，看孫東柱不好拒絕地點了點頭，也沒有主動和自己打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>自己和金建學經常會在午休來到的餐館裡，他坐在金英助身旁的位置上有些坐立不安，金英助發現了，也沒有過於關心，只是開啓了一些敘舊的話題。</p><p>「我們今天也算是文學社的小聚會了。」</p><p>他默認自己的這兩位後輩很久沒有見面，而孫東柱也順著演了下去，甚至僵硬地把平時直呼金建學全名的稱呼改成了學長。</p><p>「原來我們工作的地方離這麼近…」</p><p>孫東柱不敢直視對面人的眼神，但金建學也很配合。</p><p>「嗯，以後沒事可以一起吃飯了。」</p><p>金建學將服務員放下的三杯飲料放到它們各自該屬於的人面前，又說起了孫東柱不想聽見的話題。</p><p>「我都不知道原來你們交往了這麼久。」</p><p>明明心裡全部都知道。</p><p>「嗯，也有三年多了。」</p><p>金英助回應著，突然才想起自己還未畢業前，偶爾會在圖書館看見這兩個人呆在一起，只是記憶久遠，自己也不曾在意過。</p><p>「真羨慕你們。」</p><p>金建學看了看金英助旁邊埋頭喝著飲料一言不發的孫東柱。</p><p>他說，能夠一心一意向著一個人這麼久確實是件不容易的事，他自己可能就做不到，金英助看來是比他想象中的要專情。</p><p>桌上的人好像都聽懂了他的深意，不管是金英助還是孫東柱。</p><p>服務生上菜的動作適時地打斷了他們的話題，不知道是不是新來打工的工讀生太過生疏，將盤子放到桌上收回手的動作不小心將孫東柱面前的飲料掃翻了。</p><p>淺色的茶水順著桌邊滴流到了孫東柱的衣服上。</p><p>金建學的反應卻比金英助要快一步地抽出了幾張餐巾紙起身要給他擦。</p><p>身體反應的迅速太暴露兩人的相處模式了，孫東柱從前在金建學面前也常常不小心打翻飲料，雖然現在變得細心的人已經很少會這樣，金建學卻已經習慣了照顧他的動作。</p><p>金英助其實可以感受到兩個人之間那種說不出的氛圍，只是他並沒有像一般人那樣對戀人的在乎和佔有欲。</p><p>他沒有責怪驚慌地不斷道歉的服務生，在金建學反應過來要掩飾自己過快的動作而坐了回去時，接過了他手上拿著的紙巾，替孫東柱擦拭著。</p><p>幸好鬧劇過後，兩人之間的話題漸漸回歸到了工作上，也不再有意無意要提起那些沒有意義的校園回憶。</p><p>對孫東柱來說，那真是人生中吃過最漫長的一頓飯。</p><p>就好像他真的在與金建學出軌一樣的慌張，那些沒有必要的隱瞞終於還是變成了謊言。</p><p>他不知道自己為什麼要這樣心虛，可是每當聊天空隙里和金建學對上眼神，心跳就會自動加速。</p><p>難道是因為自己也沒有一心一意地對待戀人，對方才會和自己保有秘密嗎。</p><p> </p><p>在那天下班，當孫東柱再次坐回金英助的副駕駛座上時，他還是拿出了手機編輯出了那條發送往金建學號碼的信息。</p><p>『金建學，我們還是不要見面了。』</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄總是會夢見自己在那個房間里承受過的不堪畫面。</p><p> </p><p>「不准動。」</p><p>金英助手上的流蘇鞭子打在呂煥雄腰間時，隱忍的叫聲洩漏了出來。</p><p>赤裸著全身的人被綢帶蒙住了雙眼，不安的手被反綁著，不知道鞭子會在什麼時候落在自己身上的一絲恐懼讓人無助地縮著身子。</p><p>被強迫保持跪立姿勢的呂煥雄只是感覺自己正被金英助看著，性器就已經不可控制地堅硬了起來。</p><p>「你說打在這裡會是什麼感覺？」</p><p>金英助的溫度逼近，鞭子上的流蘇一絲一絲地划過呂煥雄前端，讓準備著承受疼痛的人抿緊了嘴唇。</p><p>可是黑暗中，想象中鞭打卻遲遲沒有從肉體上傳來。</p><p>他能感覺到金英助踱步在自己的周圍，似乎在享受看他害怕又煎熬的樣子，明明已經不是第一次做這樣的事情，呂煥雄還是從心底里恐懼，卻又無比渴望。</p><p>「嗯呃…」</p><p>刺痛的熱辣感最終還是落在了背上，不會讓人受傷，卻能將疼痛感放大的鞭子連續幾下打在呂煥雄身上的時候，他終於還是沒堅持住靠在了金英助的腿邊。</p><p>「你知道你現在看上去有多誘人嗎。」</p><p>綢布被拉下，金英助將視線移到與跪著的人同一高度時，深吻一觸即發，他的舌繞著呂煥雄的，不給人絲毫喘息的空間。</p><p>在激烈的吻中，金英助一邊解開了綁著呂煥雄雙手的細繩，又用它勒住了呂煥雄性器的根部。</p><p>被束縛的不適感讓呂煥雄皺緊了眉，他看著停下了親吻的人將他拉到了那個已經抹滿了潤滑液的機器邊上，要他坐進那根一旦按下開關就會開始在他體內抽插的，連接著活塞機器的假陽具上。</p><p>沒有拒絕的餘地。</p><p>呂煥雄將身體慢慢沒入刑器里，被撐開的異物感有些難受，但也很快適應了，只是在金英助按下遙控器上的按鈕時，突然向深處入侵的脹感讓他痛苦地叫了出聲。</p><p>「太快了…」</p><p>「不喜歡嗎？」</p><p>金英助把試圖將身子抬起一些的人輕輕按了回去，更加深入的抽動讓呂煥雄抓緊了金英助的肩膀。</p><p>「喜歡…可是…」</p><p>「那就坐到被操射為止。」</p><p>金英助沒有讓人繼續攀著自己的肩，他坐在了沙發上看呂煥雄被機器頂得直不起身卻又不得不強忍著的模樣，沒有理會他向自己求情的眼神。</p><p>呂煥雄的身體線條很美，作為舞蹈老師的運動量讓他擁有著恰到好處的肌肉，柔白的皮膚上是一道道被鞭子流蘇蹂躪過的淺紅色痕跡，卻不顯得可怕，反而像藝術品一樣讓人不捨得移開視線。</p><p>被汗水划濕的身體開始不受控地發熱，呂煥雄被綁住的前端腫得可憐，即使身下的機械每一下都捅在了他最敏感的點上，不加以更大的刺激仍然難以讓他釋放。</p><p>機械作動的聲音漸漸蓋過了呂煥雄脆弱的呻吟，他不知道金英助是什麼時候按下加速的，只知道再坐下去，自己的身體好像就要壞掉了。</p><p>他還是沒忍住伸手握住了自己的前端，想用套弄來緩解。</p><p>「我有說可以碰嗎？」</p><p>金英助卻沒有允許自己的動作，他走到快要崩潰的人身旁，將手包覆在了呂煥雄比自己要小很多的手上，就這樣帶著他的手開始了呂煥雄所渴求的套弄。</p><p>好像是在懲罰自己的不聽話，在有力的套弄和身下的抽插共同作用下，腫脹的頂端很快射出了粘稠的液體，可金英助的手還是沒有停下。</p><p>沒給性器休息的時間，持續的套弄讓腫硬的部位仍然挺立發紅著，不應期使人敏感得不自覺繃起了腰肢，直到痛苦的呻吟變成了另一波喘息，呂煥雄全身酥麻得只能將腦袋靠在金英助的一側肩上，繼續承受套弄的折磨。</p><p>第二次高潮來臨的時候，呂煥雄的身體有些痙攣，射在兩人手上的精液成為了新鮮的潤滑液，他跨在機器兩邊的雙腿抖得厲害，但金英助卻只是解開了那根綑綁繩，而仍然握緊著呂煥雄的手繼續著對性器的刺激。</p><p>「已經射不出來了……」</p><p>呂煥雄進入了有些失神的狀態，他能感覺自己前端似乎要疲軟下去卻又馬上被金英助熟練的套弄力度喚起的掙扎感，再不停下來真的會因為體力不支而暈過去吧。</p><p>時間開始變得緩慢，這種持續的折磨維持了很久，高潮感才再次湧滿了他全身上下的神經，可再冒出來的液體已經變得稀薄，人也再也沒有撐住地倒了下去，只剩下活塞機器在空氣中抽動了幾下又被關掉。</p><p>「煥雄？」</p><p>他在金英助的懷裡喘著氣，變得麻木的後穴本能地抽搐收縮著，眼神迷離得快要失去焦距了。</p><p>可讓這個支配自己身體的人釋放的任務還沒有完成，金英助沒有讓他休息太久，還是把他抓到了沙發邊上，讓人用嘴撫慰自己腫硬的器官。</p><p>呂煥雄嘴唇的溫度讓金英助舒服地撫了撫他的頭髮，他輕輕吸吮著上下含弄柱身，舌頭柔軟的地方會掃過敏感的頂端，讓金英助的喘聲也不自覺變得粗重。</p><p>那是金英助教給他的，讓他舒服的方法。</p><p>在那個房間里他跪在金英助的胯間，就像是一個扯線木偶被灌輸著羞恥的指令，去完成所有滿足兩人性慾和感官的動作。</p><p>在夢里性液填滿口腔的瞬間，呂煥雄從床上驚醒了。</p><p>他抓過窗邊的手機，屏幕上顯示的時間是週末的下午，已經是該趕去舞蹈教室的時候。</p><p>夢里的一切感覺都過於真實，讓他有些緩不過神，這段時間他總是會在夢里看見金英助的身影，即使是白天走神的時候，金英助的臉和那些用溫柔語氣說出的命令也會圍繞著在他的面前和耳邊。</p><p>呂煥雄起床，在簡單地洗漱後換上了舒適的運動服要出門去舞蹈教室上班，今天還有幾個新的學生會過來。</p><p>在出門前，他還是不自覺將領子拉高了一些，雖然吻痕已經變淡得看不出來，但他還是養成了這種習慣性動作。</p><p> </p><p>在放著氛圍感很強的舞蹈練習室鏡前，呂煥雄看見孫東柱和幾個年輕人一直走進來的時候，覺得這個男孩有些眼熟。</p><p>在他們做著自我介紹的時候，呂煥雄還是記起來了，那個官能作家的戀人。</p><p>於是那一整節課，帶領著這些沒有基礎的人去學習編舞的老師再也無法集中注意力，他沒有想到自己和他們明明不屬於一個交際圈，卻仍然會和孫東柱遇上。</p><p>雖然孫東柱能感覺老師總是無意識地看向自己，但也沒有想太多，只是覺得可能是因為自己動作太僵硬才會被注意到。</p><p>「年會怎麼還要跳性感舞啊…」</p><p>中間休息的時候，孫東柱坐在練習室的地板上抱著塑料瓶喝著水，忍不住和身邊的同事吐槽了起來。</p><p>如果不是因為上司逼著他們幾個年輕又沒什麼話語權的員工必須給年會準備一個節目，他也不會和同事一起來舞蹈教室。</p><p>孫東柱雖然嘴上抱怨著，但這也讓他有了能散心的時間，自從收到金建學最後一條短信回復以後，他們就真的再也沒有過聯繫了。</p><p>他的視線很快移到了播放音樂的設備旁邊，一個人坐著發呆的舞蹈老師。</p><p>自然的搭話。</p><p>年紀相近的人打開話題總是特別快，他們聊著自己初次來到舞蹈教室的緊張，又感謝著呂煥雄願意另外開出一個小班去接受他們團體報名，雖然呂煥雄也只是收到負責人的通知接受這個工作。</p><p>但幾個年輕人顯得很禮貌也很開朗，甚至都拿著手機湊到了自己身邊要交換聯繫方式。</p><p>孫東柱看上去就和外表一樣，總是笑著很惹人喜歡，學習自己不感興趣的舞時也努力地跟上，好像的確是一個和金英助很般配的人。</p><p>和這樣美好的人交往著，為什麼還要三心二意地跟自己發生那種關係。</p><p>他轉念一想，又自嘲地覺得可能正是因為這樣，金英助才會不捨得而要將慾望發洩在自己身上。</p><p>下課的時候天色已經有些暗下來了。</p><p>『老師今天辛苦啦！』</p><p>每一次課後，他都會收到男孩的信息。他好像真的是一個待人特別真誠的人。</p><p>呂煥雄看著手機聯繫簿里新存入的孫東柱的名字，心情里有一絲複雜。</p><p> </p><p>那段期間密集的課程讓呂煥雄很快和他們打成了一片，孫東柱的活潑和主動接近也讓兩人開始熟絡起來。</p><p>明明只是為了應付年會而參加的活動，孫東柱卻為自己交了一個新朋友而覺得高興，他隱約感覺呂煥雄會是和自己合得來的那種類型，一種奇怪的直覺。</p><p>沒有了金建學在身邊，自己該交往一個普通的朋友，去過正常的社交生活了吧。</p><p>也是在一次下課後的夜裡，他們幾個同事一起邀請呂煥雄去喝酒聚餐，孫東柱和他聊天的時候才發現，原來自己的舞蹈老師竟然也是個小說迷。</p><p>他們說著各自欣賞的小說家作品，氛圍彷彿變成了同好相遇，距離也一下子拉近了。</p><p>「有些人說官能小說就是低俗，但我覺得他們只是沒有讀懂裡面的感情…」</p><p>孫東柱坐在酒桌邊緣呂煥雄身邊的位子上，兩杯酒下肚後孫東柱的咬字開始變得含糊，但抓著呂煥雄的手腕激動地說著自己看法時的樣子卻顯得很可愛，連呂煥雄也忍不住對他好看的臉入神。</p><p>他說人心裡的愛本來就不應該只是簡單的三言兩語就可以說清楚的，書里那些肉體上的情事只是敘述愛意的一種手法罷了。</p><p>呂煥雄是認同他的，同時又想起了那些在肉體關係上生出了愛的故事。</p><p>金英助的臉卻突然浮現在了他的眼前。</p><p>那些粗暴的觸碰，和金英助做愛的畫面總是散不去。</p><p>明明自己的男友在床上對自己是那麼的溫柔，金英助留在呂煥雄腦中那些撕心裂肺的疼痛和快感卻更讓他感覺深刻。</p><p>扭曲。</p><p>但面前的這個男孩和金英助的故事又是怎麼樣的，他仍然想不明白金英助背叛這個看上去完美的人的原因。</p><p>呂煥雄拿起杯邊沾著一圈鹽粒的龍舌蘭一飲而盡時，孫東柱好像想起了些什麼一樣地湊近了他的耳邊。</p><p>「偷偷告訴你哦，其實我在和一個小說家交往。」</p><p>散髮著酒氣的人小聲地和他說著同事們都沒有聽說過的事，他微醺的臉好像是因為害羞而有些泛紅，沒有注意到呂煥雄變得不自然的神情。</p><p>「是嗎…」</p><p>「嗯…他也是寫官能小說的，可是他對我真的好溫柔好溫柔…」</p><p>呂煥雄聽著那些他不知道的事，僵硬地應和著這個醉酒的男孩，他說起戀人時臉上的笑容根本藏不住。</p><p>他一直覺得自己對金英助只有肉體上的依賴，可看著這個好像對著誰都可以自然地撒嬌的人，用甜蜜的語氣說著那些話的時候，突然覺得有些羨慕。</p><p>羨慕他可以看見金英助溫柔的一面，羨慕他可以和金英助擁有安穩的關係，而不像自己只能躲躲藏藏。</p><p>那天他囑咐孫東柱的同事一定要把人安全送回家後便和他們分別了。</p><p>一個人喝醉酒的夜晚有些孤獨，他打開手機本想打給男友，可看見聯繫人列表上金英助的號碼，還是默默把手機收了起來獨自回家了。</p><p> </p><p>再次來到那一片別墅區，金英助家的門牌前，已經離上次交歡相隔有一段時間了，為那些書店員工開的小班終於結束的時候，呂煥雄才稍微閒了下來。</p><p>呂煥雄莫名緊張地按下了門鈴。</p><p>別墅的主人為他開門時，呂煥雄還未來得及和他說些緩衝的開場白，便被金英助摟著腰站在玄關吻了起來。</p><p>那種能夠迅速激起他慾望的親吻仍然是最熟悉的感覺，金英助總是很瞭解他身體渴望的是什麼，有力的、色情的對他敏感肌膚的愛撫，那些讓他從心理到身體上都無法抗拒的刺激讓他深陷其中。</p><p>那麼久了，他們每次交合的開端早已不需要無謂的挑逗作為緩衝，他們不會為了偷歡而去約會，去浪費不必要的時間交談那些裝腔作勢的話題，好像每一次見面都只是簡單地為了洩欲一樣。</p><p>金英助把人抱到了床上，那個不久前才被孫東柱躺過的位置。</p><p>呂煥雄的手被熟練地用邊上的綢帶綁起，無法自由活動的禁錮感讓他感受著被支配的滿足，然後是落下痕跡的揉捏和吮吻，在他的肩膀和胸前。</p><p>激烈的酥麻感湧上腦髓時，耳邊只剩下自己下流的喘息聲。</p><p>那天晚上金英助並沒有太過要折磨這個工作完仍未吃晚飯的人，只是在做完一次的時候和他一起坐在了客廳，給人少有地煮了一份奶酪味道的意大利面。</p><p>金英助的廚藝其實算是不差，至少比呂煥雄自己要強得多，他披著金英助給他的外套窩在茶几邊上捲起麵條吃著，望向了落地窗旁的花園。</p><p>花瓣的顏色在夜色下變得少許有些黯淡。</p><p>「你每次都不給它們澆水…真當我過來是做園丁的嗎。」</p><p>呂煥雄有點無語地對沙發上淡淡翻著書的人說著。</p><p>「反正你來了也會忍不住打理的。」</p><p>作家聽了卻笑了笑，放下手裡的書坐到填著肚子的人身旁，一隻手攬住了他。</p><p>在溫熱的氣息靠近呂煥雄頸側時，放下叉子的人卻緩緩開口了。</p><p>「你的小男友其實來我們舞蹈教室了。」</p><p>金英助的動作稍稍頓住，又看著呂煥雄微微轉頭看向自己，他們的距離很近。</p><p>「我知道，他有和我提過。」</p><p>呂煥雄有些意外，自己的戀人和偷情對象成為了朋友竟然也可以這樣從容。</p><p>「你都不會害怕嗎？」</p><p>「你不也一樣麼。」</p><p>他讀不出人的情緒，但又的確被說中了，自己也只是一個背叛了男友的不知羞恥的人。</p><p>呂煥雄不明白他以前是怎麼能夠邊和自己偷情，還能坦然自若地和自己男朋友一起相處一起工作的。</p><p>至少在呂煥雄真的認識了孫東柱以後，羞愧和內疚偶爾會在他們的相處中浮上內心。</p><p>他不自覺地拿自己和孫東柱做了比較，又發現自己輸得一敗塗地，自己比起戀人也的確只能成為一個沒臉沒皮的情人。</p><p>然而那些複雜的心思很快還是被金英助挑逗的動作衝散了，金英助沒讓人發太久的呆，又把呂煥雄按倒在了地毯上，繼續發洩著那些在孫東柱身上無法被滿足的慾望。</p><p>自己好像真的只是一個玩具，一個逃脫不了被快感控制的人偶。</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄久違地在金英助的別墅里過了夜。</p><p>他渾身酸痛地從金英助的懷裡醒來，窗外的亮光已經透著窗簾將臥室照得通亮，從背後擁著他的人似乎比他醒得要早一些。</p><p>「醒了嗎。」</p><p>呂煥雄先是聽見了金英助早晨有些性感的聲線，再是感覺到背後尾椎骨的地方那根頂著自己的硬物。</p><p>「我沒有力氣了…」</p><p>也許是很久沒有做了，一晚上激烈的交歡讓呂煥雄有些疲憊。</p><p>但呆在金英助身邊時慾望好像沒有盡頭。</p><p>呂煥雄穿著的金英助借給他的寬大衛衣里，人的手掌已經繞到了他的胸前，在敏感的乳頭邊上打轉。</p><p>「不是累了嗎？這裡怎麼還這麼精神。」</p><p>他溫暖的手移落在呂煥雄被喚起的下身時，懷裡的人還是沒忍住喘了出聲。</p><p>「真的會死的…」</p><p>「別說話。」</p><p>金英助掀開被子扒開了人的雙腿，開始舔弄這個試圖掙扎的人勃起的性器，他聽著弓起腰的人欲求不滿卻拼命忍耐的呻吟，將指頭沒入了那個昨晚承受過痛苦的地方。</p><p>微微彎起指關節對脆弱點的按壓讓呂煥雄的腿側不可控制地起了一片雞皮疙瘩。</p><p>太麻了，只是手指根本不夠。</p><p>「想要嗎？」</p><p>呂煥雄沒有說話，只是難受地扭擺著腰想要更加深入的侵犯。</p><p>「進來…」</p><p>「告訴我你想要什麼。」</p><p>「我要你操我，快點…」</p><p>他還是屈服了，下流的話在唇邊，又被金英助邊吻著，邊用力挺入了那個濕潤的部位。</p><p>呂煥雄在讓他滿足的衝撞里努力地睜開著雙眼去看金英助，而身上的人也用溫柔的眼眸一直注視著他，室內的柔光下，金英助深情的臉就在他的眼前，讓他一瞬間生出了錯覺。</p><p>就好像此刻他正在和愛人做著這個世界上最美好的事，而不是骯髒污穢的偷情。</p><p>不該走神的，但心臟的位置卻有些發酸。</p><p>為什麼會有這樣的感覺，明明他們之間並沒有愛。</p><p>「金英助…」</p><p>在感覺到高潮馬上來臨的時刻，呂煥雄摳緊了金英助的手臂，胸前起伏得厲害，他的聲音都在發抖，卻還是說出了自己的欲求。</p><p>「吻我…」</p><p>金英助伏下身吻向自己的時候，被體液填滿的酸脹和抽搐的快感同時支配了他的大腦，但吻是綿長而溫柔的，讓人忍不住緊緊閉起雙眼的。</p><p>溫存沒能停留太久，門鈴聲便打斷了兩人。</p><p>金英助穿上衣服離開臥室去把門鎖按開時，門外站著的是提著公文包的金建學。</p><p>「我到早了。」</p><p>「沒事，進來坐吧。」</p><p>他沒有忘記交稿的日子，只是沒有在意已經到了這個時間。</p><p>金建學坐在客廳里等待著，看金英助不慌不忙地在書房裡整理著稿件，茶几上是沒有被收拾的餐盤，殘留著奶油醬汁已經變乾的意大利面。</p><p>視線又不自覺移向了被關上了門的臥室。</p><p>他還記得孫東柱的喜好，以前和自己在西餐廳吃飯的時候，他總是會點奶酪味的意面。</p><p>那天突然收到孫東柱那條信息的時候，他其實覺得是自己做錯了，不該在那頓飯里表現得太讓孫東柱緊張，只是看著兩人在自己面前的樣子他還是沒有耐住心裡那絲不悅。</p><p>金建學也的確答應了他，再也沒有在下班路過書店看見孫東柱仍工作著的時候進去打擾他，也沒有再給他發過任何消息。</p><p>也許自己的單戀就是這樣注定要無疾而終吧，他想了很久，還是決定努力去放棄孫東柱。</p><p>金英助拿著整理好的文稿交給金建學時，本應就此結束的工作場合，臥室里卻突然發出了很大的撞擊聲音。</p><p>呂煥雄試圖下床的時候才感覺到身體在發痛，沒有站穩的人還是摔在了床邊，膝蓋撞到地板上的鈍痛讓他一瞬間有些頭暈。</p><p>金建學不知道自己是怎麼想的，只是在那個瞬間，他在看見金英助眼裡閃過慌張後，比金英助阻止的反應要更快一些地衝到了臥室邊擰開了那扇被刻意關起的門。</p><p>而裡面的人卻不是孫東柱。</p><p>凌亂的床旁邊，一個套著簡單衛衣的男生縮著身子有些驚慌，面熟卻想不起來在哪裡見過的臉，他衣領下裸露的肌膚上印著淡淡的紅色痕跡，金建學不可能看不懂這個房間里發生過什麼。</p><p>金英助還未來得及上去扶起受傷的人，就被憤怒的金建學拉出了別墅。</p><p>「那個人是誰？」</p><p>「和你沒有關係。」</p><p>「怎麼會和我沒有關係？你對得起東柱嗎，你竟然把人帶到家裡…」</p><p>就這樣明目張膽地背叛那個自己想得到想捧在手裡呵護都沒有機會的人。</p><p>金建學扯著金英助的領子，怒氣爆發的時候差點忍不住把拳頭揮到他的臉上。</p><p>「不要讓東柱知道…」</p><p>「你怎麼有臉說得出這種話…」</p><p>金英助是知道的，從金建學這麼大的反應他就可以看出這個人對孫東柱絕對不是多年未見的朋友那麼簡單，他不想說破，他們都是不忍心看到孫東柱受傷的人。</p><p>而做出了傷害他的事的人又的確是自己。</p><p>那個瞬間，金英助才開始心亂，他竟然很擔心房間里的人會因為愧疚而難過，呂煥雄在看見金建學衝進去時的眼神，是他從來沒有見過的慌亂。</p><p>吵架的人都沒有留意到，躲在門牌後的男孩聽見了他們的對話。</p><p>孫東柱最害怕的事情還是發生了。</p><p>他提著蛋糕想要給人驚喜地來到別墅前的時候，遠遠地看見了金建學揪著自己戀人的身影，他本來有些生氣，害怕人是不是又會亂說話。</p><p>但靠近了才聽到了那些讓他一瞬間不知道該做何反應的話。</p><p>「煥雄…！」</p><p>別墅的門仍然開著，金英助看見艱難地站起來想來阻止他們爭吵的人再次摔倒時，還是沒忍住跑回了走廊去扶他。</p><p>呂煥雄。</p><p>那個給他們無趣的年會做了編舞的舞蹈老師。</p><p>孫東柱手上的蛋糕盒子脫離手心掉在了地上的時候，他慌忙撿起紙盒離開了那裡。</p><p>仍然站在門邊的金建學被聲音的方向吸引了注意力，走過院子去到門牌邊的時候，別墅鐵欄外已經空無一人。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>那天呂煥雄拖著疲憊的身軀站到家門口的時候，口袋里的手機突然響了。</p><p>屏幕上顯示的來電是男友的號碼。</p><p>「煥雄你在哪裡…？我好想見你…」</p><p>話筒里傳來的聲音很綿，顯然男友是又在不知道哪個酒局上喝醉了才會這樣撒酒瘋打來。</p><p>他本想找個藉口推辭，可男友只是說會等他，迷糊地說完酒吧名字便掛了電話。</p><p>呂煥雄其實很累，白天發生的事情耗費了他太多力氣，金建學走後他在金英助的別墅里緩了一會兒，看那個作家裝作沒事人一樣給他在膝蓋撞傷的地方揉著藥酒，又留他在客廳讓他休息，自己回到書房把門關了起來。</p><p>他坐在落地窗前，對著那些自己養起來的花草發了很久的呆，還是沒忍住愧疚起身去敲著門對金英助說了對不起。</p><p>「為什麼要道歉？」</p><p>金英助站在書房的門前，看那個衣領都沒能擋住紅痕的人抬起可憐的雙眼看他。</p><p>「都是因為我…」</p><p>都是因為我才會害我們的關係被發現。他害怕孫東柱會知道，害怕終於還是有人為此受傷害。</p><p>可是金英助卻沒讓人把話說完，只是將道歉的人擁在了懷裡，告訴他不要多想。</p><p>呂煥雄那時候才發現，自己原來很害怕金英助對他變得溫柔。</p><p>他的臉埋在了金英助的臂彎里，聽著這個他看不透的人心臟鼓動的聲音，覺得已經到了該抽身的時候，卻遲遲說不出那句話。</p><p> </p><p>他放下沒了聲音的手機，心軟讓他沒能狠下心拒絕男友的哀求。</p><p>呂煥雄還是來到了吵雜的酒吧，看男友坐在包廂里和他的新同事們喝得爛醉，有些無奈地和他招了招手。</p><p>男友看見戀人來接自己的時候，卻笑得很開心，搖晃著和酒桌上的其他人道別後便搭著呂煥雄的肩和他離開了那個吵鬧的地方。</p><p>夜裡很冷，他攙扶著走路都走不穩的男友回到公寓已經是深夜了。</p><p>他本想把男友送到家就離開，可是人把密碼鎖按開了以後，就不由分說地拉著呂煥雄進去，抱著他吻了起來。</p><p>濃重的酒味讓呂煥雄忍不住想推開他，卻又想到了今天的事情，覺得自己好像已經沒有這個資格，便也勉強地配合著。</p><p>直到男友將人放倒在了那張呂煥雄已經很久沒有躺過的床上。</p><p>煥雄，今天不要再拒絕我了好不好。他說。</p><p>平時一直體貼著他的人借著酒勁，把臉埋在了頸窩，呂煥雄本想反抗，可還未來得及抬起手，下一秒男友卻停住了。</p><p>暖光燈下，呂煥雄脖子上的吻痕隨著男友輕輕拉扯他衣服的動作露了出來。</p><p>呂煥雄感覺到男友又小心地拉了一下自己的衣領，他知道痕跡全部都會暴露出來，便不敢再直視身上這個愣住的人眼裡的錯愕，在害怕地閉起眼的同時，淚水還是順著眼角流了下來。</p><p>他從來沒想過男友發現這些事情時會做何反應，這個人平時總是對自己很柔和，也想象不出他大發雷霆的樣子。</p><p>可男友沒有再繼續將他的領子往下拉，好像是害怕看見更多自己被背叛的證據。</p><p>身上的人似乎已經酒醒了，他沈默了許久，默默地看著呂煥雄的眼淚止不住地浸濕在枕頭上，還是沒有說過出一句責備他的狠話。</p><p>出乎意料地，男友甚至沒有問他為什麼要背叛自己，只是伏下身把呂煥雄緊緊抱著，用最卑微的語氣在流淚的人耳邊哀求著，不要離開他。</p><p>呂煥雄哭得很厲害，他的腦中浮現了很多和男友從前相處的畫面，他是怎樣和自己表白的，又是怎樣平平淡淡地一直交往到現在的。</p><p>他還記得那天男友把金英助介紹給自己時的情景，也記得每次自己拒絕男友約會的請求後男友落寞卻還是擠出笑容面對他的樣子。</p><p>他覺得此刻的自己就是世界上最骯髒的人。</p><p>「不要這樣……」</p><p>呂煥雄哽咽著，這樣的愛好像要讓他無法承受。</p><p>可男友的懷抱久久沒有松開。</p><p>呂煥雄不知道自己哭了多久，直到雙眼都在發腫，他身上的力氣終於還是沒能支撐下去地讓他在男友身邊昏睡了過去。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>金建學再次見到孫東柱，是在公司附近的路邊。</p><p>留在書店裡整理著倉庫的人出來的時候，已經是錯過了末班車的時間。</p><p>孫東柱抱緊自己的大衣站在冷寂的大馬路邊上，呆呆地等著什麼時候可以攔到出租車回家，卻又心不在焉地望著那些飛馳在自己眼前的車輛經過，也沒想起來要伸出手。</p><p>那些天他假裝著什麼都不知道，和金英助也見過幾次面，在外面的餐館、在他的別墅里，看金英助對自己的樣子一點也沒有改變，就像自己在他別墅外的所見所聽都只是幻覺一樣。</p><p>他開始在書店呆到很晚才回家，因為只要一回去獨自一人呆在房間里，他就會開始胡思亂想，變得錯亂。</p><p>孫東柱很想知道這一切都是從什麼時候開始的，金英助和呂煥雄的關係持續了多久，自己被蒙在鼓裡了多久，他想不明白，又只能把原因歸結到自己這副沒用的身體滿足不了金英助，所以才會落得這種結果。</p><p>游離的思緒仍在出神，一輛車卻停在了自己面前。</p><p>駕駛座的人搖下車窗時，孫東柱才看見坐在車里的金建學在擔心地看著自己。</p><p>「這麼晚了還不回家嗎？」</p><p>金建學的確很久沒有見過他了，孫東柱看上去似乎比之前瘦了一些，臉也在寒風裡凍得有些蒼白。</p><p>「我正要回去。」</p><p>孫東柱本來想走開，可沒邁幾步，車又緩緩跟著他的腳步開到了他身邊。</p><p>「這個點已經沒有末班車了，上來吧。」</p><p>金建學伸手去推開了副駕駛的車門，看沒理由拒絕的男孩還是默默坐上了自己的車。</p><p>他的車上總是有一股淡淡的香水味，是很襯金建學的溫柔的味道。</p><p>金建學重新發動汽車的時候，沒有和自己說那些不必要的寒暄，只是將車內的暖氣調高了一些，又隨手按下了播放音樂的按鍵，讓有些催人入眠的曲子緩和他們之間寂靜的距離。</p><p>孫東柱側著臉去看車窗外那些夜裡亮起的路燈一盞盞地掠過眼前，玻璃稍稍映出了自己疲倦的臉，不知不覺間他還是慢慢合上了雙眼，抱著副駕駛座上柔軟的毯子進入了睡夢。</p><p> </p><p>夢里他卻看見了金建學。</p><p>『東柱，不能和我交往嗎？』</p><p>他穿著寬松的衛衣，坐在大學圖書館的咖啡廳里玩著吸管醞釀了一會兒，才突然對低頭在書包里掏著手機的自己說。</p><p>孫東柱有些驚訝，可面前的學長看上去卻很平靜，好像告白只是一件最簡單平常的事，也沒有做過任何鋪墊。</p><p>甚至前一刻，孫東柱才剛放下金英助的小說。</p><p>『對不起，我…』</p><p>『你喜歡金英助對吧。』</p><p>金建學沒有讓場面變得尷尬，好像早已做好了被拒絕的準備，只是和孫東柱說著自己的心意。</p><p>我只是想讓你知道我喜歡你。他說。</p><p> </p><p>那時候孫東柱並沒有問過他，為什麼會喜歡自己。</p><p>但即使他去問，金建學也覺得自己可能無法確切地編出來那些像電視劇台詞一樣的原因，他只是喜歡孫東柱，從和他認識、相處開始，就一直默默喜歡著他。</p><p>那種情感很奇妙，只是感覺到他在身邊，就會不自覺地被他吸引視線，即使是偌大的選修課教室里、文學社活動中，那麼多人同處在一個空間，但只要孫東柱在人群里出現，金建學就總是會不自覺想要看向他，感覺著他的存在。</p><p>他讀過的那些戀愛小說里，主人公的愛情總是有跡可循的，可是到了自己身上，卻怎麼也找不到感情產生的蹤跡。</p><p>好像只是某一天，他遠遠看見了孫東柱和朋友談笑的樣子，燦爛的笑容可愛得很好看，眼神便再也離不開他。</p><p>即使在表白後孫東柱不再對他笑了，態度也冷漠了許多，金建學的心也沒有變過。</p><p>他覺得自己好像看見了孫東柱的另一面，他所一直隱藏著的不想展露給別人的黑暗面，只有金建學能夠看見。</p><p>自己的感情也許並沒有那麼重要，只是能在孫東柱身邊陪著他就足夠了，因為金建學知道，維持著表面完美假象的人其實很累也很孤獨。</p><p>當然，如果孫東柱厭倦了這種關係，他也隨時可以消失。</p><p>金建學不知道自己為什麼會這樣喜歡他，可是每當他想不通孫東柱為什麼會那麼愛金英助的時候，他都會試著代入，然後自我安慰。</p><p> </p><p>車停在了孫東柱家樓下的時候，副駕駛座上的人還未醒來。</p><p>男孩的睡臉很安穩，也好像很疲倦。</p><p>金建學原以為自己真的能夠放棄這個人，可想起親眼看見的金英助的那些破事，他突然覺得自己做不到了，他還是不忍心看見孫東柱受傷難過的樣子。</p><p>他小心地替孫東柱解開了安全帶，本想把人喚醒，卻在靠近他時對著他的臉看得入神。</p><p>為什麼要和那樣的人在一起，他根本就不懂得珍惜。</p><p>金建學愛他，同時也氣他，氣他做出的選擇太過糟糕，只會讓自己走上痛苦的路。</p><p>複雜的情感在心中無法宣洩，在自己也未反應過來的時候，他已經不自覺低頭吻上了孫東柱有些冰涼的唇。</p><p>被吻的人還是醒來了，從那個夢里。</p><p>「金建學，你越界了…」</p><p>他們的距離近得可以感受到對方的吐息，醒來的人不知怎的看上去很傷心，他的雙眼一下子就紅了。</p><p>只是一個吻的話，我們還可以當作什麼都沒有發生過。</p><p>「離開他和我在一起吧…」</p><p>「我不想做對不起他的事。」</p><p>「金英助也背叛你了。」</p><p>金建學還是把不該說的話說了出來，只是他沒有想到孫東柱接下來的反應並不意外。</p><p>「那又怎樣？我也不是什麼好人…」</p><p>孫東柱突然變得有些激動，他知道自己在金建學也沒什麼可以裝的了，反正不管金建學怎麼看自己，一切都不重要了。</p><p>「我也搶了別人的男朋友，讓金英助出軌和自己在一起…」</p><p>都是報應嗎，可孫東柱還是不甘心。</p><p>「如果不是因為…」</p><p>過去的陰影仍然無法面對，心中的傷口好像永遠都不會好，他也永遠都無法再踏入更親密的關係里。</p><p>「不要再說了。」</p><p>金建學不想看見孫東柱哭，可孫東柱卻沒有要住嘴的樣子。</p><p>「因為我被…唔…」</p><p>金建學不知道那些過去，他也不想知道，在孫東柱快要無法控制自己情緒的時候，金建學還是按著人的後頸，用吻封住了他的唇。</p><p>孫東柱緊張地推著他的胸膛，掙扎的手卻被握住了，金建學的吻很強硬，讓他喘不過氣。</p><p>直到哭泣的人終於被放開，金建學才意識到自己正在傷害這個男孩，他看著孫東柱雙眼通紅地望著自己，漂亮的臉變得讓人心疼。</p><p>可是道歉的話還沒說出口，男孩卻顫抖著扒著他的肩，靠近金建學再次吻了上去。</p><p>很輕的，只是貼著他的嘴唇。</p><p>孫東柱其實心裡害怕得發麻，那些肉體的碰觸讓他不受控地落淚，可是想到金英助也和別人做著這樣的事情，他突然也扭曲地覺得，如果可以利用這個人幫自己克服呢。</p><p>那自己是不是就可以用身體重新輓回金英助了。</p><p> </p><p>這種可怕的想法，就這樣讓孫東柱躺在了金建學的身下。</p><p>在孫東柱那張擺滿玩偶的床上，他無助的雙眼閃著濕潤的光，看著金建學還是心甘情願地上勾了。</p><p>他輕輕地替孫東柱脫掉了單薄的上衣，又用溫暖的手掌撫住了男孩掛著淚痕的側臉，他好像很緊張也很害怕。</p><p>「東柱…」</p><p>「不要廢話…」</p><p>輕柔的吻覆了上來，金建學的體溫很高，他的撫摸帶著炙熱的溫度，讓孫東柱止不住地想躲，可仍然強忍著爬上心中的恐懼去承受著。</p><p>明明所有動作都是溫柔的，孫東柱卻還是哭了，在金建學要為他做前戲的時候。</p><p>「不要停下來…」</p><p>金建學看著孫東柱哭得喘不上氣的樣子，再也不忍心做下去。</p><p>「你不是喜歡我嗎，為什麼不繼續…」</p><p>金建學沒有說話，只是把哭著拍打他胸膛的人緊緊抱住了，如果沒有愛，即使身體交合又有什麼意義。</p><p>心還是很痛。</p><p>孫東柱好像因為這些事情變得更累了，他很想替他分擔這些痛苦，如果可以的話，他真的希望那個能呆在他身邊的人是自己。</p><p>那天晚上，金建學為哭累了睡著的人拉上被子蓋好後，也沒有再留下來。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>『煥雄哥，我們今晚一起去喝酒吧。』</p><p>呂煥雄坐在舞蹈教室的鏡子前收到孫東柱的信息時，遲疑了一下。</p><p>『好，晚上見。』</p><p>但他還是沒有拒絕。</p><p>呂煥雄下班換完衣服來到了約定的酒吧，看見早到的孫東柱已經坐在角落的位置上一個人喝了起來。</p><p>「好久不見，東柱。」</p><p>他不知道男孩是不是已經知道了什麼，金英助並沒有和他提起過，事實上這些天一直呆在男友家的他也有意地和金英助減少了聯絡。</p><p>但孫東柱看起來還是很友好，就像真的只是和很久沒見的朋友再次重聚時的笑容掛在他臉上，讓呂煥雄有些心虛。</p><p>他翻著酒單的時候，和孫東柱有一搭沒一搭地聊起了近況，沒什麼意義的敘舊交談。</p><p>也是在服務生過來替呂煥雄點酒，順手收走了孫東柱手邊被喝空的玻璃杯時，呂煥雄才發現孫東柱在自己過來以前已經喝完了兩杯度數不低的雞尾酒。</p><p>呂煥雄有些擔心地問了問孫東柱家的地址，怕等下人喝醉了沒辦法送他回家。</p><p>「沒關係，英助哥會來接我的。」</p><p>孫東柱卻看著他閃躲的眼神說著，又把杯子里僅剩的那一口烈酒喝了下去。</p><p>氛圍隱約有些尷尬，那種藏在語氣里的敵意一定不是錯覺。</p><p>只是呂煥雄也不敢說些什麼。</p><p>他們無言地喝著酒，聽店裡的音樂從柔和到吵雜，身邊的氛圍也越來越熱烈，只有自己這一桌冰冷的空氣和周圍無法融入。</p><p>「再來兩杯龍舌蘭…」</p><p>孫東柱喚來服務生的時候，嘴裡吐字已經變得含糊，不勝酒力的人還是點了自己最討厭的酒。</p><p>「不要再喝了，你已經醉了…」</p><p>呂煥雄也有些頭暈，但孫東柱卻還是做出了一副誰看都不像是真的清醒著的模樣。</p><p>時間就這樣不真實地推移著，呂煥雄看著孫東柱撐著頭呆呆地看著桌面一言不發，直到那兩杯酒被送上桌的時候，將其中一杯推到了呂煥雄面前。</p><p>「喝完這杯我們就回去吧。」</p><p>孫東柱覺得自己最後還是該把那些話憋住，雖然他叫呂煥雄出來，只是想再看看這個人，去找到金英助會和他背叛自己的原因。</p><p>可是呂煥雄看起來並不像那些他能想到的，會去做出軌偷情這種事情的人。</p><p>就像以前他們在舞蹈教室里接觸到的那樣，呂煥雄一直都是一個懂得照顧人又好相處，甚至看上去還有些軟弱的人。</p><p>孫東柱想象不出這樣的他去勾引人的樣子，也不明白金英助為什麼會選擇和他發生關係，即使要出軌，他也覺得金英助應該會喜歡更勾人更性感一點的類型。</p><p>他就這樣想著，看著呂煥雄接過了那個短杯，在抿了一口手上的鹽後將酒精一飲而盡。</p><p>但呂煥雄不會因為苦味而皺眉，像個小孩子那樣。</p><p>孫東柱沒有做那些緩解苦酒的動作，只是搖搖晃晃地拿起酒杯，將苦得發澀的龍舌蘭灌進了嘴裡。</p><p>一定是因為太苦了，自己才會流淚吧。</p><p>孫東柱覺得身邊的一切都在發虛，他好像有些看不清呂煥雄的臉了，只是坐在椅子上，身體也像在空中飄浮著。</p><p>酒精的作用還是讓他沒能控制住自己的行為。</p><p>「煥雄哥。」</p><p>呂煥雄發現人醉得開始哭的時候急忙給他遞去了餐巾紙擦眼淚。</p><p>孫東柱卻沒有去接，而是握著他的手用惹人可憐的雙眼看著他，唇張了許久卻憋不出那些組織不好的語言。</p><p>他不知道說出這些話算不算自私，也不明白這樣做的意義。</p><p>「求你了…」<br/>
「把英助哥還給我好不好…」</p><p>孫東柱帶著哭腔和他說著的時候，呂煥雄左胸的位置澀得厲害，他說不出話，只能感受著那雙握住他的手覆得緊緊的，好像握得越緊就能緩解哭泣一樣。</p><p>他突然想起了那天求著他不要離開自己的男友，又看了看男孩那雙傳來冰涼溫度的手。</p><p>好像在一瞬之間，所有的罪孽都落在了自己肩上，重得讓呂煥雄快要無法呼吸了。</p><p>孫東柱似乎真的很愛那個人。</p><p>可是自己為什麼無法開口去安慰他，明明很愧疚，他卻還是想再見到那個人。</p><p>每天晚上躺在男友身邊，閉上眼卻全都是金英助，每次那些回憶的畫面襲來的時候，他都只能感覺痛苦。</p><p>再這樣下去，好像所有人都只會繼續受傷。</p><p>但是至少再一次，呂煥雄還是想記住那種好不容易才能感受到的，深刻的感覺。</p><p>最不該有的想法。</p><p>「東柱？」</p><p>金英助從身後出現喚孫東柱名字的時候，男孩已經醉得趴倒在了桌邊，他讓自己晚上來接他，卻沒想到呂煥雄也會在。</p><p>兩個人都沒有向對方打招呼，即使孫東柱已經沒有精神去注意這些，他們還是刻意地保持了距離。</p><p>只是在不經意對視的眼神里，互相都感覺到了彼此的複雜和隱忍。</p><p>呂煥雄已經不再會因為金英助的注視而感到心慌了，取而代之的是最心酸的感覺。</p><p>「還能站起來嗎？我們回家吧。」</p><p>金英助拍拍孫東柱的肩，看男孩被醺得難以對焦地看向自己，又下意識地起身抱著他的手臂，再也不願意鬆開。</p><p>那些自己從來都無法對任何人做出的撒嬌的動作，在他們之間是那麼的自然，他永遠都無法在自己和男友身上找到那種真正的戀人的感覺，而看著金英助對孫東柱說話時的那種溫柔的語氣裡，溫暖的溫度，讓這樣的他難受得想要躲起來。</p><p>和金英助交往，應該會是一件很幸福的事吧。</p><p>呂煥雄就這樣看著金英助替他們結過賬後，扶著將淚都擦在了他臂彎衣料上的男孩走出了酒吧門口。</p><p>店裡的音樂明明很吵，他的耳邊卻好像一片清靜。</p><p>他坐在背對著玻璃門的位置，沒敢再回頭去看金英助是怎樣把人抱上車的。</p><p>只是呆滯地等了一會兒，在確定那兩個人都一定已經離開了的時候才緩緩站起來，浮著腳步回到了男友的家。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄想了很多，最終還是和金英助見面了。</p><p>因為害怕會發生不該發生的事，他把人約在了那家西餐廳里，留給他的是最後一頓飯的時間，把話說清楚以後，他想要做一個了斷。</p><p>可是見到金英助出現的時候，想象中覺得自己一定能做到的事卻又變得困難了。</p><p>金英助坐在餐桌的對面默默地將切好的肉送進嘴裡，他表現得很平靜，即使發現了呂煥雄的情緒很不好，還是沒有主動地去說出那些擔心的話。</p><p>只是他的眼神又的確溫柔了許多，在看向呂煥雄的時候。</p><p>「你和東柱最近怎麼樣了…？」</p><p>「怎麼突然對這感興趣了。」</p><p>「沒有…」</p><p>「我和他沒事的。」</p><p>金英助沒有去看對面的人，只是專注地用餐刀一下下地將牛排切開，用那些動作去掩飾自己的內心。</p><p>他說謊了。</p><p>金英助隱約感覺孫東柱可能知道了些什麼，他也沒有去問他，而是配合著孫東柱去維持他們之間平穩的假象。</p><p>但金英助也覺得他好像變了，開始主動地有意無意地要和自己發生肢體接觸，明明那讓他難受，卻還是假裝得很自然。</p><p>呂煥雄也並不是真的關心這些事，只是想說的話還是難以說出口，才僵硬地想找些話題填塞過去。</p><p>恢復寂靜的空氣。</p><p>那頓飯的時間過得比想象中要快得多，他從來沒有覺得和金英助相處的時候有像這樣短暫過。</p><p>餐盤上的蛋糕明明是膩人的甜，呂煥雄嘗在嘴裡卻覺得沒有滋味。</p><p>直到不得不離開餐廳即將分別的時候，金英助走在了他的身旁，在餐廳在的大路上，呂煥雄才終於下定了決心地停住了腳步。</p><p>「金英助，我們……」</p><p>金英助回頭去看沒有跟上自己的人，正用那種裝出來的決絕的眼神望向自己，準備說出他已經猜到會是什麼內容的台詞。</p><p>他覺得那瞬間自己做出的動作可能是出於本能。</p><p>他本能地在顫抖著的話還沒從人喉嚨里擠出的時候，上前把呂煥雄擁住了。</p><p>那個比想象中要脆弱的身軀，在自己的懷裡，沒能再多說出一個字。</p><p>金英助竟然在害怕，呂煥雄會真的消失在他的生活里。</p><p> </p><p>就像他們第一次偷歡的那天一樣，一切故事的起點，他把呂煥雄拉到了那家他們曾經去過的汽車旅館。</p><p>只是這次，他們開是一間最普通的房間。</p><p>裡面沒有那些可怕的器具，除了放著一些最基本的情趣玩具，其他地方就和一般酒店一樣簡單而舒服。</p><p>從進門開始，金英助就一直摟著他擁吻著。</p><p>就像是深愛的戀人久別重逢那樣，緊緊的懷抱，深情的親吻。</p><p>呂煥雄被他引導著腳步一步步後退，最終躺倒在了那張柔軟的大床上。</p><p>房間的燈被調節得很暗，金英助將人壓在懷裡，揉著他的耳垂帶滿情慾地吻他的唇，那種最溫柔最敏感的親吻讓呂煥雄忍不住揪緊了他的肩膀。</p><p>呂煥雄很喜歡接吻，那是金英助一直都知道的事情。</p><p>他甚至知道一切會讓呂煥雄舒服的地方，他身體每一個角落的敏感帶都像是自己開發出來的。</p><p>金英助舔吻呂煥雄頸側的時候，身下人的呼吸變得有些急促，然後是鎖骨直到胸前的肌膚，那個輕輕用舌頭打圈就能勾起人一片雞皮疙瘩的地方。</p><p>他沒有再在呂煥雄身上留下紅色的痕跡，只是快要將他的全身都吻過一遍，在人的慾望被喚起時，開始小心地為他做擴張。</p><p>喘息卻逐漸變成了哽咽，那時候金英助才發現呂煥雄哭了。</p><p>「太疼了嗎…？」</p><p>金英助覺得是自己弄傷了他，趕忙握住了他抓緊床單的手想要安慰，卻被呂煥雄掙開了。</p><p>「不要對我這麼溫柔…」</p><p>「煥雄？」</p><p>「我說不要對我溫柔…」</p><p>他們之間好像從來沒有這樣溫情地做過愛，讓呂煥雄反而覺得更加難過。</p><p>大部分時候金英助都會把他綁起來，把他的慾望挑到頂峰再慢慢折磨他，看他不安地忍耐到快要崩潰的樣子，再施加給他疼痛的懲罰，讓他記住自己身體的形狀。</p><p>他會掐著自己的下巴啃吻那片被咬得快要出血的唇，再讓自己跪在他的面前，承受那些痛苦的快感。</p><p>而不是像現在這樣，小心翼翼地擔心會弄疼他。</p><p>那個人明明是知道的，這樣做會讓他更加不捨得結束這一切。</p><p>呂煥雄還是破防了，他起身扯著金英助的頭髮要他粗暴地對自己，卻看見那個曾經可以狠心對待他的人眼裡遲疑了。</p><p>「金英助，這是最後一次了，不要像個窩囊廢一樣…」</p><p>眼裡一瞬間閃過了動搖。</p><p>那個心疼他的人，好像真的被離別的話刺激到了，也可能只是不想拒絕呂煥雄。</p><p>他發狠地把人按倒，抓過床頭放著的按摩棒用力地塞入了呂煥雄沒有被擴充完全的部位。</p><p>頂到最深的位置時，人叫得很痛苦，卻沒有阻止他。</p><p>金英助按下開關，俯身伏在了疼得發抖的人耳邊，他的語氣仍然像每一次向他施虐時那樣讓人無法反抗。</p><p>「你就這麼不喜歡被像個人一樣地對待嗎？」</p><p>他粗魯地掰過呂煥雄的臉要他看著自己，在人還未完全適應震動棒的繞刮時又將檔位調到了最大。</p><p>機械聲即使經過了體內的緩衝，聲音也依然大得可怕，一下一下地侵犯著那個脆弱的地方，讓呂煥雄疼痛卻無處可逃。</p><p>太痛了，好像比從前的每一次折磨都要痛得多。</p><p>那張哭得撕心裂肺的臉，快要崩壞的身體，就像是線繩快要斷掉的扯線木偶，金英助知道，能夠扯斷他四肢線繩的人也只能是自己。</p><p>在痛感開始減弱，敏感點傳來的觸電感開始讓呂煥雄不自覺縮起身子的時候，金英助好像沒有要放過他，將那堆情趣玩具里的跳蛋拿了起來。</p><p>從根部開始，直到頂端，那顆高頻率震動著的跳蛋被按到了呂煥雄的性器上。</p><p>咬緊了唇的人抓著金英助的手臂，卻沒有力氣把他刺激著自己前端的手推開，過於劇烈的快感將叫喊轉化為了讓胸膛不斷起伏的喘息。</p><p>腦袋一片空白的瞬間，呂煥雄的後穴吸緊了那根按摩棒，抽搐著的部位也牽扯著敏感的前端溢出了精液。</p><p>在緩過神來以前，金英助把高潮的余韻在體內仍未散去的呂煥雄扯了下床，逼他繼續夾著那根刮得他難受的震動棒跪在自己的腿間，按住他的頭讓人吞下了自己發脹的部位。</p><p>「唔…」</p><p>幾乎要深入喉嚨的深度，讓呂煥雄不自覺想要乾嘔，卻只能緊閉著眼去適應那種不適感。</p><p>「睜開眼看我。」</p><p>可是金英助不允許他好過，他只能努力地睜開那雙被嗆得發紅的眼，喉嚨被壓迫而導致不自覺流落的淚弄花了他的臉，然而那根慾望仍在不斷脹大著，讓他難受得身體反應地後退去爭取本能的喘氣時間。</p><p>呂煥雄的臉被眼淚和嗆出的唾液弄得亂七八糟，他抬頭看那個暴戾的人眼裡分明是心疼的，卻還是抓著他的發絲強迫他再次吞下他無法承受的硬物。</p><p>直到那根按摩棒掉出了體內，金英助還是把腰肢微微抽搐的人拉回了床上。</p><p>呂煥雄喘息著躺在他身下看向他的時候，金英助怕自己對著這張傷心的臉會不忍心繼續，便把人翻過來背對自己，從後面進入了他。</p><p>被貫穿的人一開始是趴跪在床上的。</p><p>只是隨著一次次頂撞，性器刮過他敏感的內壁，深入再幾乎要抽離的反復讓他的雙腿麻得發軟。</p><p>金英助的身體從背後緊貼著呂煥雄，舔吻著這個把呻吟都捂在了枕頭裡的人的後頸。</p><p>忍不住弓起的腰一次次地被按回去，酸痛的腿終於還是沒有支撐住地軟了下去，呂煥雄在體內痙攣的間隙里呼吸變得有些困難，卻還是被金英助從身後再次扶起了自己的腰。</p><p>呂煥雄已經不知道自己到底高潮了幾次，身下的感官從痛苦變為快感，又從舒服回到了疼痛，在呻吟終於還是變成了哭喊和求饒的時候，金英助才終於讓他面對自己，做了最後的釋放。</p><p>身下的人早已泣不成聲。</p><p>金英助撫慰的吻正要落下的時候，呂煥雄卻側過頭躲開了。</p><p>「我說了…」</p><p>我說過了不要對我溫柔，為什麼你還是不懂。</p><p>呂煥雄覺得自己的身體好像真的已經壞掉了，不只是身體，連精神都快要崩壞了。</p><p>他在男友家裡呆了那麼多天，一直都壓抑著自己去強顏歡笑，他不想讓男友失望，又總想和金英助見最後一面，而現在那些該做的不該做的事都已經全部發生了，他卻還是難過得無所適從。</p><p>呂煥雄用僅剩的力氣推開了身上的人，他害怕再看見金英助眼神里強忍著的落寞，只想快點逃離這張被他們弄得凌亂的大床。</p><p>他想躲到衛生間，去清理自己身上那些體液的痕跡，可是承受了太多折磨的身體根本不聽使喚，無力的腿還是沒有站住地讓他摔在了床邊。</p><p>「不要硬撐了。」</p><p>金英助還是把人抱了起來，不顧懷裡人的反抗抱著他走進了浴室。</p><p>呂煥雄終於放棄了無謂的掙扎。</p><p>恢復平靜的他跪在浴缸里，伏在那個剛才還在傷害他的人肩上，忍耐著他給自己那個紅腫的部位做清理時帶來的一絲絲疼痛。</p><p>他看不見人的表情，只是把視線移到了浴室里那面蒙上了一層薄薄水汽的鏡子上。</p><p>金英助的身體太溫暖了，也可能只是熱水的作用，但呂煥雄覺得自己好像馬上就會融化一般地陷入了一種心慌。</p><p>「金英助。」</p><p>他喚人的名字時，感覺到他的身體頓了一下。</p><p>呂煥雄有很多想說的話，只是思來想去還是決定只問他那個一直都想不明白答案的問題。</p><p>「為什麼是我…？」</p><p>這個作家的身邊，應該從來都不缺玩具，但最後又為什麼會選中自己，為什麼會是自己。</p><p>呂煥雄不知道自己在遇上金英助以後到底是開發出了真實的自己，還是逐漸在迷失。</p><p>他本不應該是這樣的人，只是在金英助身邊的時候，他好像真的把自己鎖了起來，被手銬、被繩索，然後成為了一個真正的人偶。</p><p>人偶會有感情嗎。</p><p>那這個把他親手調教成玩偶的人又是怎麼看待他的，也會和自己一樣生出那些可笑的情感嗎。</p><p>「因為你和我很像。」</p><p> </p><p>好像注定會彼此吸引的人，一旦相遇後就會不可抗地互相鎖定一樣。</p><p> </p><p>和孫東柱交往的那些年里，金英助從來都不覺得自己在那段關係中找到過愛，好像只是出於一種憐憫，他無法拋下那個受過傷害的男孩，也知道孫東柱的確離不開自己，才一直維持著他們之間看似安穩美好，實際上不堪一擊的脆弱關係。</p><p>一開始只是想要在罪惡里找到一絲他在孫東柱身上感受不到的激情，即使只是一次也好。</p><p>在那個酒吧里，他第一次遇到呂煥雄的時候，只是覺得看上去似乎容易被擺布的人會是一個好選擇，才會主動設局讓他落入自己的圈套。</p><p>可是越是和呂煥雄相處，即使只是肉體的發洩，金英助卻漸漸感覺到了這個人的缺失。</p><p>呂煥雄好像只是一具空殼，妄圖用受虐的疼痛來填滿自己內心的空洞，卻還是會身陷孤獨。</p><p>就像自己一樣沒有靈魂。</p><p>金英助覺得自己似乎從來都沒有出於愛和任何人在一起過，那些他身邊來了又去的人，帶來的情感甚至還不如他筆下杜撰出來的下流情節豐滿。</p><p>反應過來的時候，自己也已經陷入了這個扭曲的迷宮里，只有在那個充滿疼痛的房間，兩個空洞的人身體交纏在一起，才能得到那一絲可憐卻深刻的滿足感。</p><p>呂煥雄也一定是明白這種感覺的。</p><p>不然也不會在聽到金英助的回答後，脫力地摟著他的肩膀流淚。</p><p>可是彼此明白又有什麼用，他們終究還是做了最錯的事，讓身邊的人都為此而受傷害了。</p><p>呂煥雄不敢松開懷抱去看他，只是在哭得快要喘不過氣的時候感覺到了金英助有力的手臂緊緊地環繞著自己。</p><p>他們赤裸著在浴缸里相擁，在知道分別之時要到來的時候。</p><p>「我們到此為止吧……」</p><p>呂煥雄最終還是哽咽著說出了這句話。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>那夜過後，呂煥雄和他的聯繫便徹底地斷了。</p><p>他們都默契地，懂事地沒有給對方再發過一條消息，打過一通電話。</p><p>金英助別墅里那間鎖起的房間也再也沒有被打開過。</p><p> </p><p>孫東柱覺得，金英助變了。</p><p>他看向自己的溫柔眼神里再也不像以前一樣炙熱了，也不再有心思應付自己，只是在每次孫東柱找著藉口要去他別墅里和他呆在一起的時候，把自己關在書房裡，用工作來搪塞他。</p><p>園子里的花草還是枯萎了。</p><p>即使孫東柱有試過努力救活它們，可澆下的水卻把它們淹得窒息。</p><p>他聽見過金英助煩躁地打工作電話時那些可以被推測出來的內容，好像是出版社的人一直在勸他不要再修改他的稿件了，再大改下去，出版的事情就會不得不延期。</p><p>可是金英助卻很堅決，明明在書房裡的大部分時間都只是在呆滯地望著那些文字，難以再下筆。</p><p>他們說演員在演戲的時候會因為過分入戲而在劇本里再也走不出來，金英助好像也正在承受這份苦。</p><p>只是孫東柱知道，讓金英助痛苦的並不止這個原因。</p><p> </p><p>他們關係的裂痕最終還是因為那些冷漠的態度和日常瑣事而越來越深。</p><p>孫東柱在書房裡偷讀他的原稿時被醒來推門進來的人看見了，那是金英助第一次向他發火。</p><p>那個時候他才明白過來金英助為什麼會堅持改掉那些編輯已經確認過無數遍的情節。</p><p>孫東柱原本只是覺得那一字一句都像在寫他的出軌對象，可編撰的內容畢竟不是真實的，直到看見金英助那麼大反應的樣子他才確信，這不是自己的錯覺。</p><p>金英助的確覺得這些天自己敏感得有些神經衰弱，他不是故意要對孫東柱生氣的，甚至都不明白自己發火的理由。</p><p>從呂煥雄離開以後，他好像再也無法讓自己的心靜下來。</p><p>「你和煥雄哥在一起的時候也會對他生氣嗎？」</p><p>孫東柱還是和他吵了起來。</p><p>明明受委屈的人是自己，被背叛的人也是自己。</p><p>「我和他…」</p><p>「我都知道了，就連那個房間里的東西我也早就都看到了。」</p><p>覺得不可理喻的人好像快要氣哭了，即使金英助忍著怒氣上去把他抱在了懷裡，撫拍著男孩的背，身體本能的難受也沒讓口不擇言的人停住。</p><p>「是不是因為我沒辦法滿足你，所以你才會背叛我…」</p><p>「不是那樣的…」</p><p>孫東柱也終於還是說出來了，自己一直壓抑著的那些不安和痛苦。</p><p>「我就知道…你會出軌和我交往，也會被其他人勾引走…」</p><p>可是那些話還是太刺耳了，也讓金英助啞口無言。</p><p>「和他上床是不是…」</p><p>「不要再說了。」</p><p>金英助還是沒耐住被挑釁起來的憤怒，把人按在牆上用粗暴的吻讓孫東柱住嘴。</p><p>孫東柱逐漸學會的對身體碰觸的忍耐仍然有限，但金英助卻好像已經不再在乎他的感受，在掙扎的人痛苦得開始流眼淚時，才反應過來把他被自己咬破的唇放開。</p><p>「對不起…」</p><p>你還愛我嗎。</p><p>男孩的淚止不下來，卻閃著淚光問他。</p><p>或者說，金英助真的愛過自己嗎。</p><p>孫東柱看著金英助遲疑著，微張開的唇久久沒有擠出回答他的語句。</p><p>那瞬間他好像已經從金英助滿是愧疚的眼眸里讀出了答案。</p><p>孫東柱像放棄了所有一樣地揪著金英助的手臂，胡亂地吻了上去，熱烈的粗魯的吻讓金英助不再繼續要把男孩推開，而是盡可能輕柔地回應著，不想再拒絕這個男孩一切動作。</p><p>孫東柱哭得很厲害，那種親吻讓兩個人都很難受，直到他啜泣著拉開唇間的距離，用最讓人心疼的聲線和金英助說著：</p><p>「就一次也好…像對煥雄哥那樣對我…」</p><p> </p><p>手腕被粗糙的繩子綁起的時候，孫東柱害怕得緊緊閉起了雙眼。</p><p>他不准金英助拒絕他，即使知道自己即將承受的是他最恐懼的事情，也不允許這個背叛自己的人停下來。</p><p>金英助在他身上的撫摸是遲疑的、小心的，他看著孫東柱陷在床單里的身體顫抖得很厲害，知道用本應是撫慰的吻和觸碰去安慰男孩只是在帶來更大的傷害，也根本做不下去。</p><p>「求你了…和我做…」</p><p>孫東柱從來沒有想過，原來自己有一天也會變成這麼卑微的人。</p><p>那些來自戀人的親吻和愛撫，每一下都會讓他想起自己在那個後巷的垃圾堆里遭受的痛苦。</p><p>明明自己應該很愛這個人才對，為什麼連這也無法承受。</p><p>金英助用最輕柔的動作進入那個被擴張後已經感受不到疼痛的地方的時候，孫東柱還是下意識地掙扎了起來。</p><p>他被捆住的雙手反抗得很劇烈，讓金英助心疼地趕緊把繩子解開，卻還是留下了被磨破皮的血痕。</p><p>孫東柱指尖摳著金英助的後背，感覺身體被貫穿時自己的整個身體都在不受控地發麻，他一直忍著一旦放鬆就會溢出喉嚨的聲音，卻無法忍住眼淚，那種生理性的，源於恐慌的淚水。</p><p>即使時間過去了那麼久，陰影還是一直支配著他的身體，孫東柱還是無法感覺到和愛人交合帶來的任何一絲快感，每一秒都漫長得快要讓他暈厥。</p><p>直到身上的人終於停下來的時候，孫東柱早已連哭泣的力氣都沒有了。</p><p>這樣的自己，再和金英助耗下去好像也不會讓人覺得快樂。</p><p>不管是對方，還是自己。</p><p>「東柱你還好吧…」</p><p>和孫東柱做愛時的顧慮也讓一直緊繃著神經的金英助有些累，可是他問了很多遍，那些擔心的話都沒有得到失神的人回應。</p><p>只是在金英助抓過那只一直擺在他床上的玩偶放在孫東柱懷裡的時候，男孩還是緩緩開了口。</p><p>「英助哥和我分開的話…會更幸福嗎…？」</p><p>很虛弱的聲音，也沒有去抱住那只曾經是他的安慰的，滿載著他和金英助相處記憶的玩偶。</p><p>他的心裡好像已經做出了那個艱難的決定。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>孫東柱覺得自己好像真的是一個很糟糕的壞人，在和金英助分開以後，腦子里想到的竟然是去找金建學見面。</p><p>利用那些脆弱的同情來拴住金英助的日子，那些回憶變得虛無，回想起來的時候他才覺得自己也不過跟那兩個人一樣自私，卻又難以放手。</p><p>現在他終於還是把自由還給了金英助。</p><p> </p><p>孫東柱出神地想著這些事的時候，書店裡的最後幾位客人提著紙袋推開玻璃門離開了，他順著他們的身影看過去，剛剛加班結束的金建學已經站在了門口在等他。</p><p>金建學收到自己主動給他發的想要見面的消息以後，並沒有問這個反常的人原因，只是回復他自己剛好訂了餐廳可以一起去吃夜宵。</p><p>換完工作服出來，坐在餐館裡，在金建學的身旁，他還是一如既往的平靜，也沒有提起上次在自己公寓那些本應讓他們關係變得更加尷尬的事。</p><p>也沒有和他道歉，什麼都沒有說過。</p><p>「我和英助哥分手了。」</p><p>孫東柱最後還是受不了餐桌上沈默的氛圍，看著自己一直焦躁地刮著盤子上醬汁的筷子，用最努力去不帶情感的語氣開了口。</p><p>余光感覺到了金建學驚訝地抬頭看向了自己，可孫東柱還是沒有去直視他。</p><p>這並不是什麼需要報告給金建學的事情，可是再不找個人陪自己緩解一下悲傷，真的就要撐不住了。</p><p>即使是有些不像樣的戀愛，維持了三年多，那種習慣成自然的身邊有金英助陪伴的感覺早已深入了他的生活，一下子離開的傷感也不是說好就能好的。</p><p>「你沒事吧？」</p><p>金建學是擔心他的，雖然覺得那是個正確的選擇，但同時也害怕男孩會承受不住。</p><p>很矛盾的感覺，他覺得也許是因為自己那天在車上亂說話才會害他們分開，但他所希望的不也是這嗎，在看見孫東柱吃不下飯忍著難過的樣子卻又覺得揪心。</p><p>「那你要和我交往嗎。」</p><p>孫東柱沒有回答，只是輕輕地用玩笑的語氣問他，一點也不好笑也不輕鬆，只像是在玩弄人的感情。</p><p>他知道的金建學一直都喜歡自己，就算他現在提出更過分的要求金建學也一定會答應自己的。</p><p>自己的確太壞了，所以才會像現在這樣遭報應吧。</p><p>「你真的想跟我在一起嗎？」</p><p>金建學卻沒有像想象中的那樣立刻答應他，好像已經看穿了他不真誠的內心，卻又沒有直接戳穿。</p><p>孫東柱也沒有再說話了。</p><p>直到那頓他根本沒有胃口的夜宵的尾聲，他看著默默結賬的人走在他的前面，像每一次見面後給他拉開副駕駛的車門，要送他回家。</p><p>為什麼金建學總是可以這麼坦然地為自己做這些，明知道一切都是沒有結果的。</p><p>孫東柱還是抱緊了座位上的毯子，他明明傷心得彷彿一放鬆就會掉淚，那條毛茸茸的毯子上淡淡的香水味卻讓他變得安心了一些，又難過了一些。</p><p>「金建學…」</p><p>不算漫長的路程，在金建學的手離開了方向盤，車窗外已經是熟悉的自己家樓下的路邊時，孫東柱解開了安全帶。</p><p>他卻沒有離開，而是看向了駕駛座上的人，看他溫柔的瞳眸里倒映出了自己的模樣。</p><p>「陪我一個晚上，好不好…」</p><p>好像在這裡拒絕他的話，男孩真的會崩潰。雖然金建學也不可能拒絕這個人，他從來都不會。</p><p>公寓里，孫東柱還是在他面前傷心地哭了，從進門的瞬間開始。</p><p>他好像從來沒有見過孫東柱那麼脆弱的樣子，好像再多觸碰一下，他就會像滿是裂縫的玻璃一樣碎掉。</p><p>男孩把想安慰他的人推到床上，就像那天晚上要金建學和自己做愛的那樣，發了瘋一樣地哭著伏在他身上，要他完成那天沒有繼續做完的事。</p><p>「是不是連你也不喜歡我了，為什麼…」</p><p>孫東柱情緒激動地揪著他的衣服，手又被金建學心疼地抓住了。</p><p>也是那個時候，金建學才看見了他翻起的袖子下淤血的痕跡，那兩道被捆綁時留下的傷痕。</p><p>「東柱，這是怎麼回事…？」</p><p>孫東柱看見血痕被擔心自己的人發現的時候，好像真的崩潰了一樣，哭得再也說不出話，只能感覺到金建學緊張地抱著自己，去撫摸他的後背試圖讓人平靜下來。</p><p>他哭了很久很久，直到金建學起身坐在他的身旁將他重新擁入懷裡，才終於還是把那些事情全部說了出來。</p><p>從那個酒吧的事，他的陰影，他是如何跟金英助在一起的，現在又是為什麼會這麼傷心，所有。</p><p>那些自己心裡最黑暗的部分，自己性格里最陰暗的一面，他終於還是把傷處的血肉一下下掏了出來，放到了金建學的面前，告訴他自己是一個多麼糟糕的人。</p><p>「我就是一個垃圾，就算和英助哥分手了也只想到要和你見面…」</p><p>好像只是想利用你來撫平我的傷口，就像每一次因為寂寞而和你見面吊著你在自己身邊一樣。</p><p>可是懷抱自己的人沒有松開過一絲力度，孫東柱知道的，擁抱是金建學能給自己的最大的撫慰了。</p><p>「你不是…」<br/>
「你一直都是我最喜歡的人。」</p><p>肩膀上的衣料已經被男孩的眼淚浸濕了。</p><p>孫東柱才發現，總是努力在所有人面前表現得完美的自己，在金建學面前好像從來沒有像對別人那樣偽裝過，他對金建學的態度總是冷漠的，卻是放鬆的。</p><p>金建學似乎一直都是讓自己可以在他身邊喘一口氣的、休息的存在。</p><p>「就算你覺得自己再怎麼樣，你在我心裡的樣子也不會改變…」</p><p>一直都是那個最美好的存在。</p><p>「我喜歡你，東柱。」</p><p>好像是第二次，他這樣直白地和自己表白心意。</p><p>「就算我們在一起…我也沒辦法滿足你…」</p><p>孫東柱哽咽的聲音顫抖著，他知道即使現在聽來的告白再動人，無法肉體交合的愛情也一定會再次走向崩塌。</p><p>「我不在意那些…我只是想要保護你。」</p><p>金建學好像一直都在等著那一天，可以再看見孫東柱在自己面前開心地笑的那一天。</p><p>我喜歡的一直都是你啊，原原本本的你，真實的你。他說。</p><p>孫東柱覺得，自己一直都是一個害怕被看穿的人，可是再不鼓起勇氣了摘下面具，自己肉身的內核好像也會被壓得支離破碎。</p><p>「和我在一起吧。」</p><p>他還是在擁抱著自己的人說出這句話的時候，在他的臂彎裡點了點頭。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>「發佈會結束以後會在公司附近辦慶功派對，你確認一下時間。」</p><p>電話里金建學跟金英助交談著最近的日程。</p><p>「嗯，我知道了。」</p><p>電話另一頭的聲音好像有些疲憊，經過無數次的改稿審稿，連日的勞累讓金英助無法靜下來好好休息。</p><p>他能感覺到金建學讀完稿後那種些微透露出來的不悅，可是工作的時候他仍然是專業的，盡量不帶感情的。</p><p>也是他最後一次去到出版社的時候，在茶水間，金建學告訴他，他和孫東柱開始交往了。</p><p>那個瞬間，金英助好像才松了一口氣。</p><p>自從孫東柱和他提出分手，在那個晚上，他在自己的面前把那個玩偶扔掉，把留在別墅家裡的東西都帶走以後，金英助一直都懸著一顆心在擔心他。</p><p>愧疚擠滿了他空洞的心，他對不起那個自己悉心照料過的人，同時也讓另一個本不該經受這些事的無辜的人陷入了痛苦。</p><p>好多所有事情都發生得太過突然，那些離別，不管是和孫東柱還是呂煥雄，都讓他的內心很混亂。</p><p>金英助只能把自己關在書房裡，做著那些無止盡的收尾工作，試圖用忙碌來麻痹自己，可是夜深人靜的時候，他還是會想起來那些畫面。</p><p>那些呂煥雄和他的溫存。</p><p>他不敢再打開別墅里那個房間的門，也不敢再望向落地玻璃窗旁那個花園裡的狼藉。</p><p>一個能把情愛故事寫得那麼深刻的人，又怎麼會讀不懂自己心裡的感情。</p><p>但他還是沒有去打擾過呂煥雄。</p><p>即使每天晚上閉上眼睛的時候，他會在夢里看見他，醒來的時候，又會想起這張床上呂煥雄也曾經躺在自己的身邊，在自己懷裡安穩地睡過。</p><p>金英助還是不想再去擾亂呂煥雄的心，不想讓他再變得和自己一樣。</p><p>他才開始後悔，自己好像從來沒有好好地對待過呂煥雄，以至於腦海裡的回憶中，呂煥雄的臉總是痛苦的、落寞的、平靜的，卻很少笑過。</p><p>想看他的笑臉，不正是因為愛上了他嗎。</p><p>那段時間太過煎熬，讓金英助好幾次覺得自己可能會撐不到新書發佈的那天，卻還是努力堅持著做完了出版以前的準備。</p><p>他還是拿到了那本即將發佈的成書，可是也再也沒有勇氣去讀一遍，他知道在書里找到那個影子的可怕，源於自己本身的故事太過深刻，便只是將它放在了書桌上沒有去翻開過。</p><p> </p><p>發佈會還是圓滿地辦完了，簽書會的日程也即將來臨，那個晚上，出版社的人在公司附近的酒吧里為他準備了一個小小的慶功派對。</p><p>他們交相碰著酒杯，互道著祝詞。</p><p>雖然金英助並沒有什麼精神去應付這個聚會，但也無法拒絕他們的好意，畢竟如果不是因為自己的執著，這本書的出版也不會幾經波折。</p><p>他聽著應酬場合里出版社的人們在耳邊說著這段期間大家的苦勞，轉而又開啓了別的酒局話題，覺得有些頭痛，便用烈酒試圖麻痹。</p><p>金英助並不喜歡參加這樣的慶功派對，每一次都是。</p><p>他才想起這個酒吧，好像是和呂煥雄初遇的地方，也是在一次新書發佈後的聚會，自己不想融入進這種氛圍的時候，看見同樣尷尬的呂煥雄在角落。</p><p>一切都似曾相識。</p><p>吵雜的音樂，用酒精營造著熱鬧氣氛的人們在酒桌上熱烈地聊著天，視線變得昏沈模糊，調酒師將不知道已經是第幾杯酒推向自己的時候，金英助覺得自己好像出現了幻覺。</p><p>他好像看見了呂煥雄，在通向衛生間的拐角，和一個男人靠得很近。</p><p>金英助皺眉把手中短杯里的酒精喝下，便再也坐不住地走向了那個似乎是幻象的地方。</p><p>金建學作為他的編輯也在場，他坐在同事的身邊，看那個明明是主角卻沒在大桌上呆太久便去到吧台的人，像在發洩一樣地一杯又一杯地把酒灌進肚子里，又像是發現了什麼一樣地放下酒杯離開了座位，但也沒有再去注意他。</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄被面前的陌生醉漢壓在走廊牆上的時候，肩膀被推得生疼。</p><p>「跟我玩玩吧。」</p><p>男人像是醉得已經控制不住自己一樣地開始在那個來往的人都能看見的拐角胡亂地摟他，氣息湊在他的側臉，幾乎就要吻在自己的唇上。</p><p>可是自己竟然也沒有拒絕，好像隨意找一個陌生人發生關係也不會再有什麼罪惡了。</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄還是和男友分手了，在他終於承受不住呆在他身旁的那份壓抑的時候。</p><p>那些傷痕被發現過後，他就一直被軟性地被男友要求呆在自己身邊，他們幾乎已經快要同居，在那個讓他快要窒息的地方。</p><p>男友對他還是溫柔的，只是話里總是帶著一絲譏諷，明裡暗裡地一直提醒呂煥雄自己是個對不起他的人，讓呂煥雄的精神變得更加脆弱。</p><p>即使自己的確是一個罪人，可是也再也承受不住了。</p><p>搬出男友的公寓以後，呂煥雄變得開始喜歡酗酒，不管是去酒吧，還是在家裡，只要靜下來，在心臟開始發緊的時候，就會不自覺地打開酒瓶一口又一口地往喉嚨里灌，直到再也無法保持清醒，心也不再感覺發慌。</p><p>連舞蹈教室的學生都開始擔心他的身體，因為呂煥雄看起來真的虛弱了很多，卻又裝作沒事地強撐著，好幾次快要在教室倒下，到了負責人也不得不放他去休假的程度。</p><p>即使這樣，在每次醉到流淚的時候，在划動手機聯繫人找著有誰可以出來陪自己的時候，在指尖頓在屏幕上金英助號碼旁的時候，他也沒有去找過那個人。</p><p>好像是一種默契，而兩個人都在承受著這份默契帶來的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>那個陌生男人還是將滲著酒味的嘴唇貼了上來，讓呂煥雄不自覺鎖緊了眉頭，他本想推開他，卻還是忍住了。</p><p>也許肉體交歡真的可以麻痹自己呢，反正他也不再有戀愛關係的束縛，是誰都沒有關係。</p><p>然而在顫顫巍巍地本能抗拒著的手努力試著要抓緊男人的衣服時，人卻被抓著推到了一邊。</p><p>呂煥雄看見金英助的時候，以為自己真的在因為醉酒而頭腦發昏。</p><p>被推的男人倒在了地上，卻沒力氣爬起來還手，酒精的作用讓他甚至不知道自己在做什麼。</p><p>「煥雄…他是誰？」</p><p>金英助看見男人分明不是自己認識的呂煥雄的男友，也看見了呂煥雄被男人強硬地親吻時難受的表情。</p><p>「金英助…？」</p><p>驚訝地看著這一切的呂煥雄沒有反應過來要回答他的問題，只是像要確認自己是否在夢里一樣地喊出了他的名字。</p><p>微醺的人把那個同樣不夠清醒的人拉了出去。</p><p>金英助拉著他走了很遠，離開了酒吧，在那條大路上不知道方向地一直走著，直到呂煥雄有些走不穩地差點要摔倒的時候，他還是把迷迷糊糊的人拉到了路邊的汽車旅館裡。</p><p>呂煥雄被進門後便回過身擁抱他的人緊緊摟住的時候，頭仍然有些發暈。</p><p>他覺得自己好像仍然在做夢，所以的觸感都很不真實。</p><p>可是懷抱的力量卻是熟悉得可怕。</p><p>「那到底是誰？為什麼要那樣…」</p><p>「我不認識他…」</p><p>「那為什麼還要…」</p><p>「我分手了。」</p><p>在金英助拉開距離抓著他的手臂變得激動的時候，呂煥雄還是告訴他了，即使那樣好像會顯得自己很愚蠢，好像也會讓金英助誤會。</p><p>可是那個人卻沒有再多過問那些刺痛人的事情。</p><p>在那麼久沒有見面，再次相遇也有些狼狽的夜裡，在那個汽車旅館昏暗的房間，金英助還是捧著呂煥雄的臉動情地吻了上去。</p><p>被吻的人也閉上了變得濕潤的雙眼，不自覺抓緊了金英助腰間的衣料，溫柔地回吻了他。</p><p>時間好像真的停住了，就在那個愈發深入的親吻里，就像是在和真正愛著的人接吻一樣，腦海裡所有的隱忍和痛苦都在炙熱的溫度里化成了塵埃，只剩下了眼前真切的撫觸，讓自己也一同融化。</p><p>呂煥雄好像在夢里感覺到了那些最柔和的觸碰，撫過他的側臉，從鎖骨到腰肢，又在那個身體最敏感的地方停下，帶來一陣陣讓他無法抑制喘息的刺激。</p><p>那些親吻在他的身上留下了最酥麻的感覺，好像帶有愛意的錯覺，在身體被撞擊得止不住顫抖的時候，溫熱的唇落在他的耳邊、他的頸側，一切可以緩和他不安的地方。</p><p>他好像還是流淚了，沒有緣由的淚水，好像是因為體溫太過滾燙，也好像是因為夢境太過真實。</p><p>可是當清晨的太陽升起，亮光透過眼皮讓他頭痛著清醒過來的時候，呂煥雄才發現那些原來都不是夢。</p><p>他就在金英助的懷裡，肌膚相觸著被擁著睡了一夜。</p><p>身後是平穩的心跳聲，他看不見金英助是否有醒來，只是在他想要起身的時候，突然被臂彎的力量壓了回去。</p><p>然後耳邊是那個溫柔的聲音。</p><p>「再睡一會兒吧。」</p><p>金英助沒有睜開帶著倦意的眼，其實他早就醒了，怕吵醒懷裡的人也沒有動彈，但感覺到呂煥雄試圖起身的動作時，還是把人摟得更緊了一些。</p><p>下身有些澀澀地發疼，呂煥雄記憶里的畫面很細碎也拼湊不完整，只記得他們好像做了很久很久，直到他體力不支的時候金英助才終於停下。</p><p>兩個人就這樣沈默著在床上再次進入了溫柔的夢鄉，直到中午自然地再次醒來，金英助聽見了呂煥雄肚子餓得發出了聲音，才終於讓人起了床。</p><p>金英助幫人撿起了地上的衣服，在呂煥雄覺得有些尷尬的時候，又拉著他到了餐館去吃飯。</p><p>並不是什麼高級餐廳，只是一家普通的韓食店，點了兩份最簡單的韓餐，在空氣有些安靜的桌前。</p><p>呂煥雄吃著，總是不自覺地看向他，又在神情坦然的人對上自己視線時趕緊低下頭躲開他的目光。</p><p>這種情景就好像是曖昧期初次約會的那種緊張和生澀，即使兩個人不是情侶，關係也並不純情。</p><p>「一會兒陪我去看電影吧。」</p><p>最近工作太累了，都沒能好好放鬆。金英助自然地對他說。</p><p>一種最奇怪最陌生的感覺，呂煥雄覺得他們好像在約會，卻無法放平心態去輕鬆地對待，明明昨天晚上還在酒吧被碰見跟陌生男人不清不楚，金英助卻不再追問他，就像什麼都不曾發生過一樣地和他走進了電影院。</p><p>那個他已經不知道多少年都沒有去過的地方，幾對情侶在他們前面等著。</p><p>但呂煥雄也沒有去主動說起些什麼，害怕讓氣氛變得更加詭異，就那樣看著金英助簡單地買了兩杯飲料，帶著他坐到了螢幕前。</p><p>那場電影裡，誰都沒有真正地把劇情看進去，只能感覺到對方在身旁，都心不在焉。</p><p>電影的尾聲，在金英助知道已經沒有藉口再能留他在身邊相處更多時間的時候，他還是把手覆在了呂煥雄放在椅邊的手。</p><p>輕輕握住。</p><p>落幕，身旁的人陸續起身離開著影院，那個牽著自己手的人還是開口了。</p><p>「要和我試試看…交往嗎？」</p><p>金英助注視著他的眼裡情緒很複雜，也讓呂煥雄愣在了座位上無措地張開了唇卻無法做出答復，直到打掃衛生的工作人員提醒著他們離開，呂煥雄也始終沒有回答他。</p><p>只是微微掙開了他一直牽著自己的手，轉身離開了。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>新作的反響很熱烈，因為尺度和內容也引起了很大的爭議。</p><p>書店裡，孫東柱好不容易將新書的架子整理好，也沒有去翻開過試讀的樣品，默默地離開了小說區，去擺放那些簽書會的冊子去了。</p><p>即使不看，也知道了裡面的內容會是什麼。</p><p>反應過來的時候，孫東柱已經不再翻看過家裡的那些自己曾經最喜歡的金英助的書了，好像真的漸漸走了出來，也不再感覺難過。</p><p>只是那天，他看見了一個熟悉的身影走進了書店。</p><p>他曾經的舞蹈老師推開那扇玻璃門走到了小說區，站在新書堆前呆呆地對著書皮望了一會兒才拿走了一本去結賬。</p><p>他看上去好像邊憔悴了一些，也很糾結，幸好並沒有看見自己。</p><p>因為下午的簽書會，孫東柱在總店裡也不得不忙前忙後去配合準備，他有些緊張，因為害怕在工作場合必須得見到金英助，可忙碌也讓他很快忘記了那些情緒。</p><p>只是每次經過玻璃門，在他工作的空檔，孫東柱還是會忍不住望向外面那個噴水池邊坐著的人。</p><p>呂煥雄離開書店後，就一直坐在了那裡。</p><p>他知道呂煥雄正在讀那本小說，他呆了很久，表情似乎也很沈重。</p><p>看著他，孫東柱的心裡產生了一種很微妙的感覺。</p><p>只是他說不出來，因為他想起了自己讀過的原稿，突然覺得呂煥雄也許並沒有自己想的那麼壞。</p><p>直到下午那個作家終於來到了書店，在一群女生已經在騰出的空間里排好了隊的時候，孫東柱還是見到了金英助。</p><p>沒有敘舊，也沒有多餘的交談。</p><p>只是在休息的空檔里，金英助和自己禮貌性地打招呼的時候，微微點了點頭。</p><p>孫東柱好像也看見了金英助注意到那個身影的眼神，一瞬變得複雜的瞳孔，可是簽書會的進程讓他無法再分神地再次投入到了工作中。</p><p>書迷來來往往，他想見的人卻一直沒有進來。</p><p>在活動進入尾聲，天色也已經逐漸暗下來的時候，主持人組織著大家有序離開書店，金英助好像再也忍耐不住地推開玻璃門走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄好像又陷入了矛盾之中，他從來沒有想過金英助會向自己提出交往，從他的手被握住的瞬間，他就開始害怕。</p><p>害怕這一切又會變成痛苦的開始，也害怕金英助對他溫柔讓他變得錯亂。</p><p>呂煥雄不敢答應，也不知道自己該以什麼身份和他在一起。</p><p>是被調教成的取悅他的人偶，還是那個一起做錯事的罪人？</p><p>好像哪一個都不是真正的自己，可是真正的自己又是怎麼樣的，他也早已看不清楚了，只是他記得在自己轉身離開以前，金英助的眼神好像是他不曾見過的難受，讓他的心也不自然地揪在了一起。</p><p>可他還是覺得自己好像沒有資格和金英助交往。</p><p>這樣的他們真的可以在一起變得幸福嗎，明明都犯下了錯誤傷害了那些愛過他們的人，為了贖罪也不應該相愛不是嗎。</p><p>然而路過書店的時候，他還是買下了他的書，即使還不知道裡面會是怎樣的故事，也害怕再讀出共鳴，就像以前一樣。</p><p>在書店不遠處的噴水池邊，呂煥雄靜靜地坐著，他猶豫了許久，還是翻開了那本書。</p><p>那些文字，還是讓他太難過了。</p><p>從天亮到黃昏，呂煥雄甚至沒有發現金英助就在近在咫尺的店裡，只是讀著那本勾起他疼痛的小說，淚光閃在眼中直到他再也看不清那些字。</p><p> </p><p>『他的身體好像再也不屬於自己，痛覺也無法填補靈魂的空缺，只能像這樣撕心裂肺地哭喊著在我身下成為慾望的囚徒，可一手製造出這悲劇的我卻在他離開後發現，自己早已愛上了他。』</p><p> </p><p>合起書頁的時候，呂煥雄一直強忍著的淚還是滴在了書皮上。</p><p>如果可以和金英助更早一些相遇，在對的時候，對的地方，那該多好。</p><p>那樣的話，我們可能都會更加幸福吧，可能也會像那些普通的情侶一樣彼此相愛，然後堂堂正正地在一起。</p><p>不像現在，即使明白了對方的心意，也害怕得無法面對。</p><p>呂煥雄不想在大庭廣眾的地方哭得太丟人，卻還是控制不了情緒，只能低著頭控制著哭泣帶來的肩膀的顫動。</p><p>可他還是想去愛金英助，這樣自私的自己真的會被原諒嗎。</p><p>「不要哭了。」</p><p>呂煥雄抬起頭的時候，才發現金英助不知道是什麼時候站在了自己的身前，替他擋住了那些路人投來的關切的視線。</p><p>「走吧。」</p><p>「去哪…？」</p><p>金英助沒有回答，只是牽起他的手，去到了那個熟悉又陌生的地方，那棟別墅。</p><p> </p><p>呂煥雄覺得一切都彷彿回到了過去。</p><p>他又被金英助鎖在了那個房間，那個可以被稱作刑房的地方，黑色的皮革沙發，放滿了鐵架的刑具。</p><p>只是面前的人已經不會再向他施予暴戾懲罰，也沒有蒙起他的雙眼，只是讓親吻酥麻了他的全身，在最動情的時候，呂煥雄的眼裡溢出了被挑起的情慾時，金英助把手銬的一頭拷在了他的手上。</p><p>「煥雄，我們在一起吧。」</p><p>被禁錮的人從吻中緩神，蹙眉去看他，卻看著金英助在他遲疑著沒能答復的時候，把手銬的另一頭拷在了自己的手腕上。</p><p>兩人的手就這樣被鎖在了一起。</p><p>「不答應的話，我就永遠都不解開。」</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>番外就在後面喔！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外DOON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和金建學確立情侶關係後的日子，讓孫東柱一度覺得有些尷尬。</p><p>那天晚上自己好像把太多事情袒露給了這個人，讓他第二天醒來的時候覺得在他面前變得有些赤裸裸的，也後悔自己為什麼要說那麼多。</p><p>雖然說出來以後，心裡也好像輕鬆了一些。</p><p>然而金建學在那以後對自己還是一樣溫柔，只是他看向孫東柱的眼神不再像以前一樣隱忍，而是多了一份愛意。</p><p>孫東柱卻有些不適應。</p><p>他好像從來沒有坦率地直面過金建學對他的感情，和曾經一直圍繞在自己身旁的人突然成為戀人，總有些難以轉變。</p><p>他們還是會在下班以後一起去吃夜宵，金建學也還是會在每次見面後送孫東柱回家，相處模式還是和從前一樣，好像即使交往了也沒有什麼不同。</p><p>這樣彆扭的感覺維持了沒有多久，孫東柱還是被另一件煩心事轉移了注意力。</p><p>他的房子馬上就要到期了。</p><p>「真的找不到好地方了啊…早知道就續約了。」</p><p>那天晚上他們像往常一樣見面吃飯，在金建學送他回去的車上，孫東柱才提起了這件事。</p><p>「你家還是有點偏僻，換個地方住也挺好的。」</p><p>駕駛座上的人把音樂聲音調小了一些，的確，每次送他回家的時候附近的路燈都太暗了也不安全。</p><p>他們有一搭沒一搭地聊著，在空氣再度安靜下來的時候，金建學卻突然問他：</p><p>「要不搬來我家吧。」</p><p> </p><p>那個週末，孫東柱就這樣看著金建學幫著他把一個個紙箱搬上了那個離書店有些距離的公寓，又默默地幫他整理著那些行李。</p><p>金建學的住處比想象中的要大一些，整潔簡單的房間里書櫃上放滿了各樣的小說，讓孫東柱不自覺想起了以前在文學社和金建學相處的時光。</p><p>他隨意地想要拿起一本的時候，才注意到雙人床旁邊，是金建學提前為他鋪好的床褥，好像是顧慮到了自己的原因才準備的，讓雙人床和地上的床褥形成了一個高低有些差距卻連在一起的大床。</p><p>那個晚上的畫面又回到了腦中。</p><p>自己真的是頭腦一髮熱就答應了一起住，都忘記了那些讓人尷尬的事。</p><p>他逼著自己不要多想，又重新開始整理那些箱子里的衣物，直到快要收拾好的時候，窗外的天色早已暗了下來。</p><p>孫東柱把那些帶過來的玩偶放到床褥上時，金建學正抱著屬於他的被子進來想要鋪好，床邊的兩人不經意地靠近。</p><p>那個時候孫東柱才覺得房間里的氣氛好像有些曖昧，在感覺金建學的體溫向自己接近的時候，他下意識地後退了一些。</p><p>「一會兒吃點東西我們就睡吧，今天搬家也幸苦了。」</p><p>專心整理著床鋪的人卻沒有太在意，只是提醒他下午買回來的飯已經熱好放在桌上了，讓他先去吃。</p><p>「嗯…」</p><p>孫東柱心不在焉地吃著，突然發覺這好像還是他第一次跟戀人住到一起，以前和金英助交往的時候，他總是會拒絕自己搬進那棟別墅。</p><p>雖然有些不適應，但至少感到孤獨的時間應該會變少一些吧。</p><p>他看著收拾好的人終於坐到了矮桌的對面，在自己面前拆開了那個已經變涼了一些的便當。</p><p>孫東柱就這樣看著他的臉看得入神。</p><p>好像突然安心下來了，金建學在自己身邊的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>他們就這樣保持著讓人舒服的距離生活了一段時間，早上起床金建學會開車送孫東柱上班，書店和出版社的距離相近反而讓一切變得方便，下班的時候也會一起回家，同居的日子雖然需要一些磨合，但他們彼此都逐漸習慣了房間里有對方的存在，</p><p>反應過來的時候，孫東柱已經不會再覺得和金建學之間的氛圍彆扭了。</p><p>那張床褥也被收了起來，雖然金建學還是不會碰他，但孫東柱還是堅持著和他睡到了一張床上。</p><p>只是偶爾早上醒來的時候，孫東柱會發現枕邊人躲在了廁所。</p><p>時間明明還很早，金建學在衛生間里卻會呆上很久，直到孫東柱再昏昏沈沈地開始回籠覺，半夢半醒間會感覺到終於回到床上的人躺回自己身旁，輕輕握住他被子下的手一起入睡。</p><p>有一次他還是沒按耐住好奇，在金建學輕手輕腳地離開被窩把自己關在衛生間關了一陣子的時候，揉著惺忪的眼睛走到了門邊。</p><p>那扇門並沒有被關緊，孫東柱只是靠近門縫就聽見了很奇怪的聲音。</p><p>一種壓抑著低吟的喘聲。</p><p>經驗再貧乏的人也不會聽不出來裡面的人在幹什麼，但在孫東柱感覺自己的臉開始發燙，慌張地想要走開的時候，腳步聲卻出賣了他。</p><p>「東柱？」</p><p>喘息停住了。</p><p>察覺到門外有人，他的動作似乎也停了下來。</p><p>孫東柱有些不知所措，但還是在門外扯了個想上洗手間的謊，看金建學出來的時候也有些尷尬，但還是裝作什麼都沒有發生。</p><p>「去吧。」</p><p>他盡量不讓視線移向那裡，卻還是看見了有些褲子有些不自然地突起。</p><p>孫東柱不敢多想，趕緊繞過他走進了衛生間，打開水龍頭讓流水的聲音衝散腦中不該有的畫面。</p><p> </p><p>金建學其實一直都忍得很辛苦。</p><p>對喜歡的人產生慾望是再正常不過的事情，但早長久地把這種感覺壓抑下去對金建學來說似乎有些不容易。</p><p>孫東柱睡在自己身旁的時候，總是會無意地貼近他，也許睡夢中的人並不知道，他帶著洗發水香水的毛茸茸的發絲蹭到金建學肩上的時候，忍耐慾望的人有多將他佔有。</p><p>即使對於金建學來說，那並不是戀愛關係里必然要做的事，但孫東柱對他的誘惑力還是太大了。</p><p>輾轉反側無法睡好的時候，金建學會醒得很早，不自覺地看向那個仍在睡夢中的人好看的臉。</p><p>他的皮膚很白，是那種嬰兒一樣柔嫩的感覺，被劉海稍微擋住的閉起的雙眼下是長長的睫毛，翹起的唇偶爾會迷糊地溢出一些可愛的夢話，微大的領口下也總是會讓他白皙的肩膀肌膚露出來。</p><p>有幾次金建學沒忍住吻了上去，所幸男孩並沒有醒來。</p><p>可是大部分時候，金建學還是會默默地下床去自己解決無法釋放的慾望，他不想要讓孫東柱再想起那些事，又再次受傷。</p><p>然而那天晚上，孫東柱在和同事聚餐完回到家的時候，卻反常地主動坐到了沙發上自己的身邊，窩起身子把頭輕輕地靠在了正在用平板看著電影的人肩膀上。</p><p>「喝醉了嗎？」</p><p>房間的燈光很暗，金建學聞見了男孩身上的酒氣有些擔心地放下了平板。</p><p>可是孫東柱卻沒有應他，他想起了早上在衛生間的事情，覺得有些內疚讓金建學總是在自己身旁忍耐。</p><p>像是下定了決心，他還是用手輕輕摟住了金建學的肩，讓人面對自己有些不安的注視。</p><p>孫東柱抬起因為酒精作用而有些濕漉漉的迷離的眼看向他的時候，那種慾望湧上身體的感覺讓金建學的喉結不自覺咽動了一下。</p><p>但金建學還是太擔心他。</p><p>雖然他們已經可以自然地牽手，偶爾也會擁抱，那些普通的身體觸碰對孫東柱來說好像已經不會難受了，可是最後一層接觸在他們之間總像是禁忌。</p><p>金建學也曾經許諾過要保護他，更加不可以輕易地去觸碰他的傷疤。</p><p>然而男孩柔軟的唇還是貼了上來。</p><p>他的動作有些僵硬，讓金建學遲疑著不敢去回吻，只能坐在那裡感受著孫東柱生澀卻持續勾起他情慾的親吻。</p><p>「為什麼不抱住我…？」</p><p>男孩還是發覺了他的謹慎，拉開一絲距離的時候微微皺起了眉。</p><p>「真的可以嗎…」</p><p>低沈的聲音被慾望醺得有些沙啞，孫東柱的表情看起來有些委屈，那種最勾起人憐愛的眼神，再這樣下去真的要忍耐不住了。</p><p>「我想要…」</p><p>孫東柱還是鼓起勇氣抓起了金建學的手，讓他放在了自己的臉頰上，他的眼裡好像還是有些猶豫，但男孩還是再次吻住他。</p><p>這一次金建學終於沒有再拒絕。</p><p>他撫著孫東柱有些發燙的臉，用最溫柔的方式輕輕舔吻著男孩的唇，在感覺到男孩身體漸漸緊繃的時候，又揉了揉他的耳垂去讓他放鬆。</p><p>吻持續了很久，直到孫東柱覺得自己的下身好像也開始發硬的時候，兩人的呼吸都已經有些紊亂，金建學還是把雙眼微泛著紅的人抱到了床上。</p><p>男孩看起來似乎還是害怕的，可是也怕面前的人無法狠下心，便自己主動脫掉了衣服要去抱他。</p><p>「就算我哭了也不要停下來…」<br/>
「答應我…」</p><p>金建學看向他的眼裡有些心疼，但還是答應了他。</p><p>那些親吻和愛撫落在孫東柱敏感的肌膚上的時候，他的身體像是快要超出負荷一樣地止不住顫抖，儘管金建學的動作很溫柔，孫東柱的喘息還是變得痛苦了起來。</p><p>本能的恐懼讓他抓緊了床單，把身體繃得死死的，他還是想起了那些可怕的記憶，在幾乎要開始掉淚的時候，感覺金建學還是停住了觸摸，輕輕擁住了緊張的自己。</p><p>「是我，東柱。」<br/>
「不要怕…我不會傷害你的。」</p><p>讓人安心的聲線伴隨著溫熱的氣息打在了孫東柱的耳邊，他還是揪住了金建學的手臂，用惹人心疼的淚眼直視著他。</p><p>「繼續…」</p><p>男孩顫抖的聲音剛落，吻又覆了上來。</p><p>金建學邊安撫地吻著他，手緩緩撫上了那根同樣不安腫脹著的性器，滾燙的溫度被手掌包覆套弄著，身體還是湧上來了一股最酥麻的感覺，讓男孩脆弱的腰肢不自覺地隨著舒服的套弄微微弓起。</p><p>唇被放開的時候，染上慾望的喘息還是溢了出來。</p><p>孫東柱能感覺到金建學為他溫柔地做著擴張的時候似乎在尋找著他的敏感帶，逐漸被適應的指頭在自己身體里摸索著，又在一片引起了呻吟的地方開始持續地掃刮、按壓著。</p><p>恐慌逐漸被舒服的感覺蓋過，在孫東柱眯著迷離的眼忍耐著金建學指尖的刺激的時候，自己也沒有發現慾望的前端正冒出一絲透明的體液，只覺得身體好像慢慢地變得越來越敏感，再也無法壓抑羞恥的叫聲。</p><p>他好像從來沒有經歷過這種感覺，那種突然渴望被填滿的迫切感，明明以前經歷過的性事總是痛苦的，金建學卻溫柔得讓他腦中只剩下了舒適和渴求。</p><p>然而性器頂入的時候還是讓孫東柱有些無法適應地紅了眼眶。</p><p>「看著我，不要哭…」</p><p>金建學忍耐著慾望的聲音變得更加性感了，他控制著沒有讓抽插點得太激烈，而是一下下地讓性器頂在那片敏感帶上去緩和孫東柱的疼痛。</p><p>男孩顫抖得厲害，但哽咽還是逐漸變成了柔和的低吟，他感受著體內傳來的快感讓自己再也無法思考，脆弱的身體只能隨著金建學的撞擊一下又一下地動作著。</p><p>孫東柱就在那個愛著自己的人懷裡，終於和他交換了最炙熱的體溫，融為了一體。</p><p>前端在高潮時冒出精液的時候，孫東柱有些失神，他無力地抱著金建學的肩，好像聽見了他在喚自己的名字。</p><p>「東柱…」</p><p>那種他不曾感覺到過的，讓他的心臟也好像快要融化的溫暖。</p><p>「我愛你。」</p><p> </p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>